Una salvacion?
by pokegirl821
Summary: Se trata de un universo alternativo en la que Bulma va a una nueva escuela y sufre de bulliyng gracias a una ex amiga suya llama Milk, pero un día un chico nuevo entra ala escuela se llama Vegeta el podrá hacer algo por Bulma?
1. Chapter 1

_Que vida la mía.._

_**Nota: Espero que les guste si tienen una idea no duden en comentarlo los () significan accionesy las" pensamientos.**_

Bulma era una chica de 14 la cual pues era la heredera de la Corporacion Capsula, ella entraria a una nueva escuela que abrieron puesto comentaban que iba a ser una de las mejores secundarias del mundo, porcierto Bulma iba en 2º de secundaria.

Era de mañana y ...

-B: Oh no el depertador no sono y es mi primer dia de clases debo apurarme..ç

Tiempo despues llego al colegio el cual era enorme..

Llego a su respectivo salon y se dio cuenta de algo que la destrozaria..

_**Flashback:**_

**En 1º de secundaria Bulma nunca habia tenido amigas reales puesto que todas estaban con ella por conveniencia, ese año conocio a una chica que se llamaba Milk, ellas eran las unas para las otras, las dos eran las mas bonitas de esa escuela hasta que al final del curso unas "amigas" de ellas inventaron un chisme de Milk e inculparon a Bulma. Despues de esto Milk muy enojada nunca le volvia a hablar a Bulma por lo suscedido y Milk le guardaba mucho rencor.**

_**Fin del Flashback.**_

-B: Noooo porque ami !

Bulma se dio cuenta de que Milk ya estaba hablando con todos y no tardaria en inventarle cosas o contarle a los demas lo sucedido osea el malentendido.

Una chica se acerco a Bulma.

-Valeria: Hola mucho gusto soy Valeria esperemos que seamos buenas amigas (sonrisa)

-B: Claro mucho gusto soy Bulma.

Pasaron las semanas y la peor pesadilla de Bulma habia pasado Milk empezo a decir cosas sobre Bulma y tambien conto lo ocurrido en la otra escuela...

Las personas empezaron a tratar diferente a Bulma y sus "amigas" se alejaban de ella..

-B: Porque me pasa esto ami y para acabarla no fue mi culpa..

Un dia a Bulma le tocaba exponer en clase de historia y mientras lo hacia todos se estaban burlando de ella por cualquier cosa. Esto hizo que Bulma se sintiera fatal.

Pasaron 2 meses y ahora los chicos le empezaban a decir cosas a Bulma y la empujaban en contra de las paredes lastimandola, mientras todos se burlaban de ella.

-Todos: Patetica !

Bulma llego a su casa destrozada.

-B: Odio todo esto no lo agunto! Esos pesados!

Tocan la puerta.

-Mama: Bulma quiero hablar contigo habre porfavor.

Bulma se sorprende y abre.

-B: Que pasa mama? (confundida) "que estara pasando?"

-M: Mira hija me llamaron de la escuela y me contaron todo lo que te hacen...

-B: Ma...ma...

-M: No puedo creer que te dejes utilizar de esa manera ERES UNA IMPURA!

La mama de Bulma salio con un portazo.ç

-B: Genial lo que me faltaba no puede pasar peor las cosas? (llorando)

Paso un mes y al parecer un nuevo alumno iba a ser inscrito al parecer era de una familia de rango igual al de Bulma, osea muy alto.

-Todos: Como sera?!

-Profesor: Ya sientense!

Entro al salon un chico con cabello negro en forma de flama y ojos negros. Todos se quedaron boquiabierta ante esto puesto que tambien esta muy fuerte (bastantes musculos xD).

-V: Hola soy Vegeta

-Profesor: Veamos donde te sentaremos mire! Alla hay una silla a lado de la señorita Briefs (estaba sola puesto que a nadie le agradaba).

Vegeta antes de sentarse se le quedo viendo a Bulma.

-V: "Guau que chica tan hermosa"

-B: Hola mucho gusto! (sonrisa)

-V: ... Dejame en paz mujer!

-B: Uyyy perdone.. ( se sintio mal al pensar que el seria igual que los demas).

Milk se quedo viendo a esa pareja y le dieron celos puesto que Vegeta era bastante guapo..

-M: "Bien pues hare que ese chico la moleste y sera mi nuevo novio".

En la hora de receso Milk se dirije a Vegeta que estaba sentado abajo de un arbol.

-M: Hola guapo soy Milk (sonrisa) Mira se que sonara triste pero sera mejor que no te juntes con Bulma (le conto lo sucedido).

-V: Mira ami no me importa asi que largate aparte ami me da la intencion que la unica mala eres tu!

Milk se quedo pasmada puesto que nadie le habia hablado de esa manera.

-M: Ja ya veremos querido ( sonrisita y se fue con sus amigas)


	2. Chapter 2

_Que me pedirás?_

Después del recreo regresaron a clases Milk no estaba muy feliz por lo sucedido pero no lo iba a dejar así...

-M: No puedo creer que me hablara de tal forma ya me las pagara pero eso lo planeare después (risa malévola).

Mientras tanto Vegeta se preguntaba muchas cosas...

-V: "No creo que Bulma allá hecho eso aquí algo va mal"

-B: "En recreo Milk me tiro una charola llena de comida porque según se tropezó, todo el mundo se burlo de mi ya me estoy hartando de esta vida talvez seria mejor la muerte al fin y al cabo nadie me quiere, y ni amigos tengo así que no pierdo nada ..."

Después de la escuela Bulma llego a casa.

-Mama: Hola ¿al fin hiciste algo productivo o sigues de patética he?

-B: (solo callo)

-Mama: Eso pensé (risa) corre vete a tu cuarto ya que eres inútil en todo!

Bulma salio corriendo mientras lloraba a su único lugar donde había sentido felicidad... (cuarto)

-B: Ya no aguanto mas! no se que hacer (llorando) no tengo ganas de nada.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Vegeta..

Sr. Ouji: Hijo te metí a ese colegio porque estaba la hija de una de las empresas mas grandes como nosotros recuerda lo (cara seria).

-V: Si papa lo que digas.

Vegeta se dirigió a su habitación.

-V: En el salón todos se la pasaban molestándola como me enoja saber que seres tan inferiores traten asi a sus superiores, y esa mocosa se deja como si no fuera nada, cuando ella es mucho mejor que toda esa bola de insectos ! (enojado).

Al día siguiente era fin de semana para lo cual Bulma salio de casa para poder ir al parque puesto que ahí también se alejaba de su terrible realidad.

Cuando estaba por quedarse dormida bajo un árbol (se estaba desmayando puesto que no había comido por días) sintió como unos fuertes brazos se envolvían a su alrededor.

-V: Pero que te pasa mujer no puedes ir por allí cayéndote!

Después de 5 min Bulma despertó.

-B: Pero que paso? (confundida)

-V: Te desmayaste y para colmo solo me quitas tiempo valioso. "la verdad es que me asusto bastante pero no se lo pienso decir.."

-B: Ahhh pero que haces aquí!

-V: No es obvio iba caminando y te vi como te ibas a caer (la mira fijamente).

-B: Mmm bueno perdón por hacerte perder tu valioso tiempo ya te puedes ir! "por lo menos se molesto en hacer algo..pero que digo el es igual a todos!"

-V: Todavía que te ayudo y te pones de ese genio pero que mujer tan molesta!

-B: Mi nombre es Bulma Bulma que no se te olvide!

-V: Okay mujer pero me vas a tener que pagar esto.. (se volteo a ver el cielo)

-B: Solo eso faltaba! Pero es lo menos que puedo hacer así que quieres dinero?

-V: Ja eso es lo mínimo que necesito ve con quien hablas mujer (risa sarcástica).

-B: Mmm entonces que? "es raro todos en su momento aceptaron en dinero.."

-V: Ja eso ya lo veras.. (se rió y se fue).

-B: Pero que tipo tan extraño bueno no importa ya va a obscurecer así que mejor me voy.


	3. Chapter 3

_Quiero cambiarle la vida.. _

_**NOTA: GRACIAS POR TANTAS VISITAS! SI TIENEN UNA IDEA NO DUDEN EN PONÉRMELA PARA DARME MAS IDEAS ESPERO QUE LES SIGA GUSTANDO POR CIERTO SI QUIEREN QUE SUBA RÁPIDO LOS CAPÍTULOS CADA CAPITULO QUE SUBA DEBE LLEVAR A 50 VISTAS PARA SUBIR ENSEGUIDA EL SIGUIENTE GRACIAS POR SU APOYO ;)**_

Llegando a casa Bulma estaba muy confundida por lo ocurrido y también sentía inseguridad puesto que piensa que Vegeta le hará una broma pesada.

-B: "Que estará pensando ese sujeto, creo que me hará una broma como todos.."

-Mama: Llegas tarde!

-B: Perdón Mama (agacho la cabeza)

-Mama: Mejor cállate no quiero saber escusas!

Bulma otra vez salio corriendo a su habitación.

-B: Ya no la aguanto! Solo me tiene para que alguien herede la industria Papa es igual a ella, si fuera por ellos ya se hubieran desecho de mi hace mucho tiempo..

Bulma otra vez no comió, se quedo en la esquina de una habitación, después de llorar por horas se quedo dormida allí.

Al día siguiente Bulma se levanto temprano.

-B: "Sera mejor que llegue antes que todos así no me molestaran"

Mientras tanto en la casa de Vegeta...

Sr. Ouji: Hijo que raro que te levantes tan temprano! (sorprendido)

-V: Si es que tengo que ver algo llegando.. "o alguien.." (risita)

Sr. Ouji: Mmmm okay? Bueno recuerda que tienes que convivir con esa chica llamada Bulma ya que como son de la misma clase social podrían estar comprometidos (lo volteo a ver con ojos juguetones)

-V: Ya cállate Papa! Ya sabes que tus planes no me importan y haré lo que se me plazca!

Vegeta sale para la escuela.

En la entrada de la escuela Bulma vio que Vegeta se aproximaba y decidió apresurar su paso para que no la alcanzara, pero no salio muy bien su plan porque Vegeta la alcanzo.

-V: Ja me estas evitando? (risa) "pero que piensa"

-B: Nooo como crees! (sarcástica).

-V: Mmmm ya veo, bueno vamos a clases que se hace tarde!

-B: Mmm ve tu... seguro que varias personas van a tratar de encontrarme y burlarse de mi así que mejor entro por atrás...

-V: "Como les tiene miedo, bueno yo haré que eso cambie y de paso.." Ja pero que dices ven vamos veras que no pasa nada no te van a matar! (risa)

-B: Pues si lo quieres poner así.. pues si.. (sonrisa)

Vegeta y Bulma caminaron hacia el salón.

-Todos: Miren ahí viene la basura!

-B: Para esto tenia que venirme por qui.

-V: Hey cállense insectos!

Todo el mundo se callo pues sabían que si se metían con el iban a salir perdiendo.

-V: Ves no hay nada de que temer (se le quedo viendo)

-B: Es porque te tienen miedo pero se siente bien el silencio.. "guau esto se siente que callen a las personas por ti es.. genial"

Legando al salón Milk se dio cuenta de que Bulma venia con Vegeta lo cual no le agrado mucho y para molestar a Bulma se acerco...

-M: Hola Vegeta (sonrisa) no quieres venir con mas gente y no con la patética estúpida? "me cae mal el pero si lo puedo usar en contra de Bulma le hablare bien pero en un futuro me las pagara"(risa).

-V: Hola? Ja que no te querías vengar de mi he? (risa) y no me interesa ser un retrasado mas de su bandita de estúpidos.

Vegeta levanto la mano en forma de despedida y se fue a su lugar.

-M: "Ese desgraciado ya vera pero antes.." Oye Bulmita ven no te ocultes (risa)

Milk tomo a Bulma y mojo con su café la camisa de Bulma.

-B: Quema!

-M: Ja no te preocupes ya necesitaba una lavada olía a basura un momento.. no era eso eras tu jajaja (risa)

Todos: Basura! Lávate!

Bulma salio corriendo hacia el baño.

-B: Ya no aguanto mas ! Me largo de este infierno! Ya ni en mi casa puedo estar bien y aquí menos como odio mi vida! (llorando)

Vegeta estaba cerca y escucho lo de Bulma no creía lo horrible que era su vida y luego el todavía la había tratado mal.

Bulma salio de baño lo mas rápido para irse de la escuela, se dio cuenta que alguien la seguía pero no distinguía bien por las lagrimas que tenia así que acelero el paso.

V: "Maldita sea va bastante rápido que estará pensando sera que ya se harto de mi y no me quiere ver?" (cara medio triste pero acelero para alcanzarla).

Vegeta siguió a Bulma hasta su casa donde se pego ala pared de la casa para escuchar lo que pasaba..

-Mama: Estúpida ya llegaste! (risa) Otra vez me llamo tu colegio para decirme que te molestaban y me alegre que te trataran como te mereces basura!

-B: Mama... (llorando)

-Mama: Ja ya corre a tu habitación que eres basura visual!

Bulma sale corriendo..

Vegeta se quedo anonadado al ver esta escena.

-V: "No puede ser por este infierno vive todos los días como si fuera su culpa..."

Vegeta se dispuso a entrar ala casa de Bulma.

-V: Hola mucho gusto soy Vegeta Ouji (sonrisa fingida) "ya vera señora estúpida me las pagara por hacerle esto a Bulma"

-Mama: Mucho gusto que se te ofrece querido? "genial alguien de nuestra clase tengo que tratarlo bien"

-V: Pues la verdad venia a ver unas cosas con Bulma...

-Mama: Ohhh ya veo pasa querido (sonrisa) "espero que Bulma no desperdicie esta oportunidad o la matare.."

Vegeta llego ala habitación de Bulma y desde afuera se le oía llorar, y toco la puerta...


	4. Chapter 4

_Una puerta?_

Bulma oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta y no le importo y siguió llorando en su esquina, Vegeta estaba desesperado no quería seguir oyendo a Bulma llorando así que empujo la puerta y forzó la perilla y entro..

-V: Bulma...

-B: Que haces aquí! (llorando)

-V: Te seguí desde la escuela y ... "no le puedo decir que escuche todo, la hará sentir humillada"

-B: Que? "que hace aquí!? estoy en medio de mis pensamientos y viene ese maldito de aseguro de burlara de la forma en la que estoy"

-V: Vine a verte ... digo ver unas cosas contigo (sonrojado)

-B: No ves que este no es el momento! "como molesta aunque me calma pelearme con el"

-V: No importa el momento ahora mismo vamos a salir como novios! (sonrojado y viendo el techo)

-B: Pero que dices!? "pero que dice este chavo!"

-V: Mira recuerdas que me debías algo.. bueno esto es lo que quiero a cambio! "no puedo creer que lo aya dicho"

-B: (se quedo viendo anonadada y intrigada) Pero para que quieres esto!?

-V: Eso es mi problema! "como hace preguntas pero la haré ver el mundo de una forma en la cual los dos podamos hacer el mundo perfecto cuando estamos juntos"

-B: No lo haré!

-V: Ja lo siento pero aceptaste en su momento que me pagarías así que.. felicidades novia (sonrisa) por cierto... me tienes que tratar con mucho amor he (sonrisa con sarcasmo).

-B: ... Eres un pesado!... "somos novios?!"

-V: Ja tranquila amor poco a poco caerás ante mis brazos.. (cara picara)

-B: Ya quisieras! (todavía tenia pocas lagrimas)

-V: Bueno mira que fea estas ándale ponte algo lindo que mañana empieza nuestro primer día de novios he (sonrisa)

-B: No quiero!

-V: Lo tienes que hacer.. bueno ya me voy que ya es tarde.. mañana ponte bonita ya que eres mi novia (sonrisa) por cierto te recojo en la mañana.. bye.


	5. Chapter 5

_Tu calor_

Después de que Vegeta se fue Bulma se fue a dormir trataba de digerir lo que había pasado...

Ala maña Bulma seguía dormida, mientras tanto se oía el timbre, la mama de Bulma abrió la puerta y se encontró a Vegeta.

-Buenos días- dijo Vegeta ala mama de Bulma.

-Hola querido como estas?- contesto muy feliz puesto que se trataba de Vegeta.

-Muy bien gracias disculpe puedo subir con Bulma es que tengo que preguntarle algunas cosas antes de ir ala escuela- dijo muy ansioso.

-Claro querido!- dijo la mama mientras pensaba "maldita mocosa".

Vegeta sube y entra ala habitación de Bulma la cual seguía dormida,el se quedo viendo lo hermosa que era hasta que..

-Que haces aquí !?- dijo Bulma muy sorprendida al ver el rostro de Vegeta.

-No me grites vine a recogerte como quedamos y ahora vístete que se nos hace tarde..- Vegeta estaba molesto por la reacción de Bulma.

-Ya déjame haré las cosas hasta que se me de la gana.. aparte no eres quien para mandarme..- mientras Bulma decía esto volteo a ver la pared.

\- No soy? ja si soy tu novio se te olvida creo que eso me da derecho- Vegeta puso una risa maliciosa.

-Ya deja de chantajearme que para mi no eres nada!- Bulma se sentía indignada.

-O te vistes o te beso tu decides- Lo dice mientras se acerca a ella con cara maliciosa.

-Ok ya voy pero aléjate!-se pone nerviosa al ver lo que tramaba Vegeta.

Bulma sale de su closet con ropa muy simple.

-Que es eso no no! ponte ropa bonita no esas cosas!- decía Vegeta un poco irritado.

-Ahhh ya voy deja de gritar!- decía Bulma ofendida por la reacción de Vegeta.

Bulma sale otra ves pero con una falda rosa pastel con puntos negros y una camisa básica blanca pero se veía hermosa, Vegeta al ver esto se sonroja al ver lo perfecta que era ella..

-Ya? me veo tan mal!- ella sabia que se veía bastante bonita.

-Jaja si pensabas que lo otro te quedaba mejor estas tonta ese te queda perfecto-lo último lo dijo con un sonrojo.

-Bah bueno ya va monos no?-lo dijo con una leve sonrisa por el cumplido de Vegeta.

-Claro pero no vas a desayunar?- dijo Vegeta al darse cuenta de que se veía un poco enferma y luego recordó cuando Bulma se desmayo.

-Eso no es de importancia tu tranquilo-lo dijo guiñando el ojo.

\- No yo te llevare a desayunar quieras o no!-Vegeta pensó "Ya veo como le vale su vida no le importa comer... tan mal se siente..".

Vegeta tomo a Bulma de la mano con fuerza y se fueron al coche de Vegeta que tenia un chófer puesto que no conducía el.

-Ya llegamos señor- decía el chófer.

-Ok - decía Vegeta.

Vegeta y Bulma se bajaron y estaban en un restaurante fino el cual directamente llegando le dieron un paquete a Vegeta, subieron otra vez al coche.

-Toma encargue esto cómelo- decía Vegeta dándole un paquete a Bulma.

-Porque te importa si como?- lo dijo con timidez al pensar que a el le preocupaba.

-Porque no quiero una novia anorexia dan asco!- dijo Vegeta tratando de que Bulma entendiera.

-Yo no soy anorexica! Cállate!- Bulma solo pensaba decepcionada "así que solo le importa que el tenga una buena imagen y no se preocupa realmente por mi ..).

En ese momento llegaron ala escuela, todos se le quedaron viendo ala pareja mientras caminaban al salón, Milk al ver esto se enfureció aparte de que Bulma se veía mas hermosa que ella y aparte estaba con el chico más guapo..

-Ya me las verán esos dos!- decía muy enojada Milk.

Todos silbaron al ver a Bulma.

-Cállense bola de animales que ella es mi novia!- decía Vegeta muy enojado.

-Tu novia?!- decían todos muy sorprendidos al oír esto.

-Ja si así que no se le acerquen bola de insectos!- decía Vegeta con una sonrisa con malicia.

-Ya Vegeta que me avergüenzas- dijo Bulma un poco tímida por la situación.

Al empezar clases todos veían el cambio de Bulma lo que la hacía sentirse observada pero un poco bien porque no la habían molestado.

Acabaron clases.

-Oye Bulma te crees muy bonita no? no porque te vistas te quita lo basura que eres !- decía Milk con una sonrisa gigante.

-Jaja cierto Milk- contestaron todos los presentes.

Vegeta había dejado tantito a Bulma porque fue por un libro que olvido y a lo lejos vio que molestaron a Bulma y salió corriendo hacia allí.

-Malditos déjenla en paz!- dijo Vegeta mientras golpeo a un chico que estaba tomando a Vegeta.

Bulma estaba llorando Vegeta cargo a Bulma y se la llevo esto hizo que Milk se enojara más.

Vegeta iba caminando con Bulma en sus brazos, puesto que había pedido que no lo recogieran porque quería pasar tiempo con alguien..

-Ya suéltame! Quiero ir a mi habitación!- grito Bulma mientras lloraba.

-"me siento mal por no haber estado con ella.." No de ahora en adelante en vez de ir a tu esquina a llorar ven conmigo! eso se incluye en lo de novios así que lo tienes que hacer..- dijo Vegeta rojo pero firme.

-Eres un aprovechado- mientras decía esto Bulma mientras lo abrazaba fuerte pero seguía llorando.

Vegeta estaba impactado por la reacción de Bulma pero estaba muy feliz también así que la abrazo más fuerte.

Después de 7 min de llorar y abrazar a Vegeta se soltó.

-Bueno ya me siento mejor ya me voy a casa..- dijo Bulma soltándose del abrazo mientras pensaba "porque lo abrace que me pasa?!".

-Voy contigo- dijo Vegeta firme.

Caminaron a casa de Bulma,Bulma entro a su casa y se fue a dormir y Vegeta ya también estaba en su cuarto recordando el calor de Bulma abrazándolo.


	6. Chapter 6

_Este cambio?_

Bulma despertó con una felicidad que ni ella misma se lo creía hasta por un momento fue positiva..

-B: Guau que me pasa me siento bastante aliviada... (Bulma recordó lo sucedido y se sonrojo)

-B: Pero que pienso son puras tonterías sera mejor que me arregle..

Bulma se estaba cambiando cuando recordó lo que Vegeta le había dicho sobre la ropa y como ella no quería que el se burlara de el se cambio con un vestido negro no muy largo que encontró puesto que ya no tenia mas ropa "bonita".

Bulma ya iba a irse pero cuando abrió la puerta estaba Vegeta!

-B: Que haces aquí? (sorprendida)

-V: (se le quedo viendo no creía lo que veía) Bu..bulma?

-B: Emmm si quien mas podría ser (cara de enfado)

-V: Te vez muy bonita... (sonrojo) te puedes vestir así siempre? osea digo para que no veas como vagabunda.. (tratando de parecer rudo)

-B: Hump ya no me vestiré así puesto que ya no tengo mas ropa que no sea de vagabunda! así que te acoplas a lo que se me de la gana!

-V: Deja de mandarme y saliendo vamos a comprarte ropa porque das asco!

-B: Ya déjame ! Y si te doy tanto asco pues aléjate de mi!

-V: "seré tonto la estoy alejando mas.." Bueno ya olvídalo va monos pero enserio iremos ala plaza.

-B: Yo no me dejare pero di lo que quieras..

Llegaron ala escuela y otra vez todos los chicos miraron a Bulma lo que a Vegeta no le gustaba..

-V: Ya vamos al salón pero antes dame la mano!

-B: No!

Vegeta toma la mano de Bulma con fuerza esta no se puede soltar así que lo deja.

-V: "ahora esa bola de insectos vera que ella es mía y solo mía ja"

Acabaron clases y Milk había faltado porque estaba planeando su venganza..

-V: Vamos !

-Bulma: No quiero ir (cara de enfado)

-V: (Puso cara picara) A no? (se acerca a Bulma acorralándola, le susurra al oído) O vienes o te beso y mira que ami no me cuesta mucho..

-B: Ok ya ! (se subió al coche enojada) "odio que me manipule así!"

Llegando a centro comercial Bulma llamaba la atención de todos los chicos del lugar.

-V: "Maldición" Oye creo que mejor nos vamos.. (la tomo de la mano)

-B: Me hiciste venir aquí así que ahora vamos a lo que venimos!

Vegeta y Bulma estaban en la tienda y Vegeta escogía cada prenda porque no le gustaba la ropa que tomaba Bulma.

-B: Bueno ya acabamos nos vamos?

-V: Si solo déjame recoger las bolsas no te pierdas.

-B: Jaja (sarcástica)

Mientras Vegeta pagaba unos chicos se acercaron a Bulma..

-Chico 1: Hola guapa

-B: Emmm hola?

-Chico 2: quieres venir con nosotros?

-B: No

-Chico 1: Ándale me gustaría conocerte (cara triste)

-B: No lo siento "que traman estos"

-Chico 2: Vamos ándale (le tomo la mano)

En eso llego Vegeta y le arrebato la mano de Bulma y salio de allí.

-B: Ouch oye eso duele!

-V: (enojado) Cállate!

-B: Y ahora porque tan enojado he?!

Vegeta se paro en seco.

-V: Porque le haces la segunda a esos chicos!

-B: Pero no hice nada !

Vegeta enojado cargo a Bulma hasta la azotea la cual estaba muy bonita puesto que se veía toda la ciudad y tenia un invernadero.

Vegeta llevo a Bulma hasta el barandal y la soltó y la acorralo con su brazos, Bulma no podía huir porque estaba el barandal.

-V: Eres mi novia! entiéndelo eres mía y solo mía así que no veas a mas hombres!

-B: Eres un exagerado no paso nada ahí!

-V: "Ya no la aguanto! no entiende que ella es mía y me dan celos!" Sabes que? ya es hora de que veas que eres mía! esto es para que aprendas!

Vegeta besa a Bulma al principio ella se negaba pero después se dejo llevar...

-B: Pe.. pe..ro que haces!? (sonrojada) "me beso, mi primer beso!"

-V: (Vegeta se quedo obsoleto había sentido la mejor sensación de su vida) Te lo advertí y como es tu primer beso es muy importante y yo te lo di! (risa)

-B: También es el tuyo!

-V: Si pero yo no tuve problema se sintió genial! (sonrojo)

-B: (recordó la sensación de los labios de Vegeta) lose (lo dijo en voz bajita Vegeta lo escucho y se quedo como piedra no podía creerlo)

-B: Bueno ya no importa adiós! "que me pasa me siento.. Ahhh!"

-V: Eh? (ya se había ido) "no puedo creerlo definitivamente ella es mi mujer y siempre sera mi mujer"

Vegeta y Bulma experimentaban sentimientos nunca antes sentidos. Pero eso no duraría mucho porque Milk ya había planeado su plan.


	7. Chapter 7

_La venganza_

**PERDÓN**** POR TARDAR EN ESCRIBIR ES QUE ESTABA CAMBIANDO EL TIPO DE TEXTO QUE USABA Y PRÓXIMAMENTE CAMBIARE LOS DEMÁS CAPÍTULOS BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y ME DEJEN UNAS REVIEWS :D**

Al día siguiente Bulma otra vez se despertó muy feliz aunque no sabia porque..

-Sera mejor que me prepare- decía Bulma viendo que se iba a poner antes no le hubiera importado como se vestía pero por alguna razón se quería ver bien.

Después de prepararse se escucho el timbre y Bulma se puso muy nerviosa pero esta vez ella iba a abrir la puerta.

-Hola- decía Vegeta con un ramo de flores.

-Hola y esas flores?- decía Bulma muy sorprendida.

-Pues son para festejar lo de ayer- decía Vegeta con cara picara.

Bulma ni contesto puesto que la dejo sin palabras ella solo recordaba la escena.

-Bueno y dejando eso de lado que desayunamos?- decía Vegeta con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Como que que desayunamos!- decía Bulma ofendida.

-Cierto se me olvido decirte de ahora en adelante me harás el desayuno..- decía Vegeta con una sonrisa enorme, pero también pensaba "de esta manera ella comerá y se despertara a tiempo".

-No lo haré! no soy tu sirvienta!- decía Bulma muy ofendida.

-Es parte del trato o sino..- decía Vegeta acercándose a Bulma.

-Ok ya! eres un estúpido!- decía Bulma muy enojada.

Unos minutos después Bulma preparo hot cakes con fresas y moras.

-Guau que rico- dijo Vegeta con cara maliciosa.

-Bueno ya come que se nos hace tarde- dijo Bulma.

-Y tu?- dijo Vegeta muy decepcionado al ver que ella no tenia.

-No quiero!- Dijo Bulma enojada.

Vegeta se levanto furioso y tomo a Bulma y se sentó con ella arriba de sus piernas pero ella no podía huir el era muy fuerte.

-Oye ya déjame- Bulma estaba un poco sonrojada.

-Vamos ahí viene el avión- decía Vegeta con el tenedor con la comida mientras se moría de risa.

-No soy una niña para que me hables así!- decía Bulma muy enojada.

-Ya van a empezar clases ándale come- decía Vegeta con cara seria.

Después de ver las intenciones de Vegeta ella no dijo nada y empezó a comer, luego llegaron ala escuela y en el recreo Milk se acerco.

-Vegeta amigo ya me contaron he? que tu papa quería que te hicieras de la amistad de Bulma para un beneficio propio- decía Milk con cara maliciosa.

Mientas decía esto el papa de Vegeta estaba en la escuela por que alguien lo llamo diciendo que tenían que hablar sobre Vegeta la escuela.

-Hola hijo veo que me hiciste caso y estas con Bulma que felicidad! Bueno hijo me tengo que ir bye cuídense- decía el papa de Vegeta.

-Ves Bulma el solo te utilizo para satisfacer a su padre- dijo Milk muy feliz.

-Ve.. Vegeta es cierto?- decía Bulma aguantando las ganas de llorar.

-No exactamente..- decía Vegeta un poco triste.

Después de estas palabras Bulma salio corriendo lo mas rápido posible..

Vegeta la siguió pero no logro alcanzarla puesto que el salio después porque le grito a Milk.

Ya eran las 8:00 de la noche y Bulma se fue a una casa que tenia su familia en la cuidad que vivía de niña y se encontró con un viejo amigo..


	8. Chapter 8

_Me duele verte con otros.._

Bulma llego a su casa vieja y se quedo a dormir allí ala mañana tocaron el timbre y Bulma fue ella seguía llorando.

-Hola Bulma! que gusto verte te hemos extrañado mucho- decía un amigo de la infancia de Bulma que se llamaba Goku ellos siempre habían sido como hermanos.

-Hola Bulma te he extrañado mucho no te imaginas cuanto..- decía otro amigo de la infancia Yamcha el cual siempre se ha sentido atraído a Bulma.

Bulma no contesto porque ella estaba en una deprecion total.

-Bulma que tienes te sientes bien?-pregunto Goku muy angustiado.

-Dime que te paso no me gusta verte así..- dijo Yamcha

-No...no es nada chicos-al fin contesto Bulma.

-Enrecio que tienes- dijeron los dos.

-Pues.. ya saben en la escuela desde que entre me han estado molestando y llego un chico que trato de ayudarme y al final resulto que solo me hablaba por conveniencia.. y para acabarla ya saben como me tratan mis papas.- dijo Bulma llorando.

Los chicos fueron y abrazaron a Bulma mientras esta decía:

-Creo que seria mejor la muerte..-dijo llorando.

-Bulma no digas eso... se que no hemos estado contigo para mejorar la situación pero ya no estés así..- dijo Goku admitiendo culpa.

-Perdón Bulma- dijo Yamcha también empezando a llorar.

-Chicos.. no es su culpa..- dijo Bulma llorando.

Después de esto los chicos trataron de animar a Bulma y se quedaron con ella 3 días para consolarla y vigilar de que no se suicidara..

MIENTRAS TANTO EN ESOS 3 DÍAS VEGETA..

Vegeta estaba destrozado no salia de su cuarto y no comía como se ponía Bulma.. su papa al ver esto decidió darle su tiempo.

-Bulma te quiero mucho no te vayas quiero abrazarte y consolarte y llevarte a ese mundo de sentimientos que tenemos cuando estamos juntos-decía llorando Vegeta mientras dormía.

Pasaron 2 días y los chicos tenían una sorpresa a Bulma.

-Ey Bulma adivina quien estará en tu escuela- decían lo dos chicos muy felices.

-Vendrán conmigo? no se arriesguen a que les hagan lo mismo a ustedes no quiero que estén mal-decía Bulma preocupada.

-No te preocupes prometo que te protegeré es lo único que me hace sentir bien confía en mi- dijo Yamcha sonrojado pero emocionado por estar con Bulma.

-Yo también te protegeré- concluyo Goku.

Al día siguiente los chicos se preparaban para su primer día de clases.

-Vamos Bulma se nos hace tarde-dijo Goku tratando de despertar a Bulma.

-Ya voy- dijo Bulma.

Los chicos hicieron desayunar a Bulma y partieron al colegio.

Mientras tanto Vegeta...

-Hijo adivina que? Bulma hoy estará en la escuela así que apúrate que se te hace tarde!- dijo el para sacar a su hijo del trance el se entero por sus medios..

-Si papa ya voy- dijo Vegeta muy feliz por la noticia y se apuro no creía lo que oía.

Legando ala escuela vio una imagen que le rompió el corazón era Bulma y dos chicos que se estaban riendo juntos, y también vio como estos la protegían lo que lo hizo ponerse celoso.

Vegeta se acerco a Bulma.

-Oye quienes son estos? y déjame explicarte lo de la otra vez..- decía Vegeta con cara triste y celoso.

-No me importa y son unos amigos de la infancia..- antes de acabar fueron interrumpidos por Yamcha.

-Así que tu eres ese imbécil he? mira ya no te acerques a Bulma ahora nosotros cuidaremos de ella!- dijo Yamcha enojado.

-Ja pero quien te crees, aparte yo soy su novio así que déjame insecto!- dijo Vegeta molesto.

-Bulma es enserio?- pregunto Goku muy sorprendido.

-No el me chantajeo y lo uso de excusa!- dijo Bulma viendo el cielo.

-No te preocupes Bulma ese trato ya acabo así que no son nada así que ya te puedes ir- le dijo Yamcha a Vegeta.

-No lo puedes romper mujer! eres una tonta tu no entiendes nada!- dijo furioso Vegeta.

Vegeta trato de tomar a Bulma pero no lo logro puesto que Yamcha y Goku se lo impidieron.

-Ya no te acerques a Bulma!- dijo Goku.

Antes de que Vegeta pudiera decir algo estos se llevaron a Bulma.

Pasaron clases y los chicos impedían que nadie se acercara a Bulma, Milk se acerca a Vegeta.

-Te dije que la pagarías jaja pero salio mejor que nunca!- dijo Milk con una voz victoriosa.

-Maldita ya veras maldita!- dijo Vegeta muy enojado.

Pasaron clases y Vegeta volvió a casa donde se encerró en su cuarto.

Vegeta solo pensaba "todo esto por un malentendido entiendo que se allá deprimido pero ahora no la puedo consolar porque están esos dos y para acabarla dicen que ese tal Yamcha le gusta mi mujer ahhhh ! como tengo ganas de matarlo!".


	9. Chapter 9

_Quiero protegerte_

Al día siguiente los chicos seguían con su plan de proteger a Bulma, pero Milk se acerco.

-Hey Bulma ya deja de contratar gente que te cuide no?- dijo Milk celosa de saber que la rodean chicos muy guapos claro no tanto como Vegeta.

-Oye deja a Bulma no tienes cosas mejores por hacer?-dijo Yamcha un poco molesto sabiendo que la que empezó todo esto fue ella.

-Milk porque eres así podrías tener mucho potencial sabes?- dijo Goku muy animado puesto que piensa que esta chica tiene corrección y se le hace bonita...

-Ja yo soy perfecta tal y como soy solo que esta basura siempre que la veo me da asco!- dijo Milk muy creída.

-Ya déjala- dijo Yamcha enojado.

Después de esto toco el timbre para regresar del descanso, a lo lejos Vegeta observaba con cuidado a Bulma.

En clases el profesor dejo poniéndose al corriente a Yamcha y Goku, el profesor no dejo que Bulma estuviera allí y la saco, Vegeta vio esto y se acerco con cuidado.

Mientras Bulma observaba a lo lejos a Goku y Yamcha no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba atrás de ella y la tomo, los chicos iban saliendo y vieron que alguien tomo a Bulma y se subieron a un coche.

-Suéltala animal!- gritaron los chicos mientras corrían.

Todo esto fue muy tarde el coche ya se había ido.

-Suéltame- grito Bulma.

No hubo respuesta de Vegeta se limito a solo tomarla con fuerza lo que realmente era un abrazo pero Bulma no se dio cuenta de esto Vegeta no quería soltar a Bulma,quería consolarla como aquella vez pero tenia miedo de que ya no le quisiera..

Llegaron ala casa de Vegeta donde la llevo a un cuarto.

-Ya suéltame que quieres?- dijo gritando Bulma aguantando las ganas de llorar.

-Solo quiero hablar contigo es todo por favor escúchame si?- dijo Vegeta triste.

Bulma no contesto.

-Mira mi papa me había metido a esta escuela porque estabas tu,pero los primeros días no sabia que eras tu esa chica y aun así me sentí atraído a ti,y no me importa lo que mi papa quiera de mi futuro yo hago las cosas como se me de la gana y eso tu lo sabes perfectamente y esa maldita de Milk uso esto para vengarse de mi porque la rechace eso esto- dijo Vegeta serio.

-Perdón- dijo Bulma triste.

Vegeta solo la abrazo.

-Oye y desayunaste- pregunto Vegeta acordándose de que no se preocupaba por ella misma.

-Si Yamcha todos los días me daba de comer no te preocupes no me desmayare- dijo Bulma.

-Hmp ese Yamcha... dime te gusta?- dijo Vegeta viendo los ojos de Bulma mientras pensaba "ese maldito quiere reemplazarme pero no lo hará ja".

-Que dices Vegeta que pregunta es esa!- dijo Bulma sorprendida por la pregunta.

-Admítelo te gusta- dijo Vegeta un poco molesto.

-No me gusta o bueno todavía no siento ese tipo de afecto hacia el aparte ami no me importa el amor y nunca lo he sentido!- dijo Bulma enojada.

-A no?-Vegeta se acerco a Bulma y la acorralo luego la beso.

Después de unos minutos Vegeta se despego.

-Y sentiste algo?-viéndola con cara picara.

Bulma no dijo nada se sorprendió por lo que acababa de hacer Vegeta.

-Ves sientes algo por mi aunque no lo aceptes tu cuerpo dice lo contrario- dijo Vegeta con cara picara.

-Ya deja de decir tonterías!- dijo Bulma sonrojada.

-Bueno no importa solo dile a esos insectos que ya no los necesitas porque tu novio que es obviamente mas fuerte se encargara de ti- dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-No somos nada Vegeta ya no me vas a chantajear ya te lo dije!- dijo Bulma enojada.

Vegeta se enojo porque sabia que lo único que hacia que pasara tiempo con Bulma era ese chantaje que hacia que ella lo obedeciera.

-Si somos y punto!- dijo Vegeta gritando.

-Que no! ya no seré tu juguete!- dijo Bulma gritando mas fuerte.

-Lo eres lo eres.. eres mía! mi mujer!-dijo Vegeta gritando ya no sabia que hacer para que ella aceptara, temía perderla.

-Que no!- dijo Bulma.

Vegeta ya no aguanto mas y tomo a Bulma y la volvió a besar pero fue un beso muy salvaje Bulma se resistía pero después se dejo llevar como había dicho Vegeta por alguna razón su cuerpo reaccionaba con el.

-Ves eres mía- dijo Vegeta susurrando en la oreja de Bulma.

Bulma no contesto.

De repente los chicos llegaron a donde estaban y vieron como Vegeta sujetaba con fuerza a Bulma.

-Oye déjala- grito Yamcha.

Goku empujo a Vegeta y tomo a Bulma.

Yamcha y Vegeta estaban luchando, Vegeta iba ganando, Goku se unió cuando de repente Bulma se desmayo.

-Bulma!- grito Goku.

Los chicos se apuraron a llevar a Bulma al hospital, donde les dijeron que no sabían que había tomado Bulma pero que era bastante toxico y que estaría unos idas en el hospital.

-Y va a estar bien?- pregunto Yamcha al doctor.

-Si no se preocupen- dijo el doctor.

-Ven si yo la hubiera cuidado no le hubiera pasado esto- dijo Vegeta enojado.

-Nosotros la cuidamos bien! no sabemos que le paso..- dijo Goku.

Goku y Yamcha se fueron tras pasar todo el día alado de la cama de Bulma, Vegeta se metió en la noche sin que nadie se diera cuenta y se quedo allí viéndola y lamentándose no haberla protegido.

Ala mañana el papa de Vegeta le pidió que fuera ala escuela, Vegeta acepto ya que había faltado mucho.

Cuando faltaba una clase Vegeta salio de la escuela ya no aguantaba no ver a Bulma asi que fue al hospital pero cuando llego no estaba Bulma..


	10. Chapter 10

_Tu __héroe_

Bulma despertó y se encontraba en un cuarto muy fino ella estaba amarrada a una silla de repente alguien entro.

-Vaya ya despertaste- dice Broly.

-Donde estoy y quien eres tu?!- pregunto Bulma enojada.

-Se nota que te faltan modales, bueno pues mira te lo pondré así te secuestre puesto que nuestras familias siempre han sido las mas ricas así que me encargue de robarte y que tu papa nos entregue su empresa así seremos los mas ricos jaja- dice Broly muy feliz.

-Ja aquí sales perdiendo por estúpido sabes porque? porque ami padre no le importo y menos dará su empresa por mi jaja- Bulma lo decía en tono burlón.

-Pero que dices!?-grito Broly muy sorprendido.

-Como lo oyes- decía Bulma.

-Hmp bueno no te preocupes que hay una opción B que es que te cases conmigo y así podre tener toda su empresa- dijo Broly sabiendo que gano.

-Yo no me casare contigo!- grito Bulma.

-Lo harás aparte... no estas tan mal..- dijo Broly con cara picara.

-Cállate animal! y como me trajiste aquí?- pregunto Bulma.

-Pues simplemente puse una droga en tu comida y ya, luego te robe del hospital sencillo no crees?- dijo Broly feliz.

-Maldito!- grito Bulma.

Broly salio de la habitació dos días y Vegeta y los chicos buscaban a Bulma pero no la encontraban hasta que Vegeta entro a su casa y...

-Hijo pensé que traías algo con Bulma..- dijo el muy triste.

-Pero que dices papa?- pregunto Vegeta curioso.

-Mira nos trajeron la invitación de la boda de Bulma y Broly aunque creo que están muy pequeños pero bueno..- dijo triste.

-Que!?- grito Vegeta alterado.

Vegeta tomo la carta y la leyó no creía lo que leía, salio corriendo para decirles a los chicos y les contó.

-No lo puedo creer algo pasa aquí! que hacemos?- pregunto Goku angustiado.

-Creo que lo mejor sera esperar ala boda y detenerlos- dijo Yamcha enojado.

-Tienes razón al fin que es mañana..- dijo Vegeta.

Vegeta no podía dormir no sabia que pasaba con Bulma y si podría detener lo que iba a pasar estaba triste pero lucharía por ella cueste lo que cueste..

Ala mañana los chicos iban de traje y ya iban a entrar se habían sentado como todas las personas que estaban ahí esperando a que la novia entrara..

-Mira ahí viene!- dijo Goku.

Bulma no tenia una cara feliz ni triste era neutral.. todos se le quedaron viendo realmente se veía hermosa..

-Guau Bulma se ve hermosa- dijo Yamcha.

-Deja de hablar así de ella, ella es mía y siempre se ve hermosa..-dijo Vegeta con una risa sarcástica.

-Jaja como marcas tu territorio he Vegeta jajaja- dijo Goku muriéndose de risa.

-Cállate!- medio grito Vegeta.

Paso la ceremonia y ya iban en la parte de..

-Bulma aceptas a Broly ante felicidad y muerte?- pregunto el padre.

-Supongo...- dijo Bulma triste.

-Bueno si alguien se opone que hable ahora o calle para siempre- dijo el padre.

-Yo me opongo- grito Vegeta.

-Porque se opone?- pregunto el padre.

-Porque ella no lo ama! y aparte no tiene edad de casarse..-dijo Vegeta.

-Que? pero si ami me entregaron unos papeles en lo que decía que ella tenia 18...- dijo el padre impactado.

Después de eso los chicos tomaron a Bulma y se fueron.

-Gracias chicos..-dijo Bulma llorando.

-Tranquila Bulma ya paso- dijo Yamcha.

-Te puedo llevar a casa?- pregunto Vegeta.

-Yo tambien voy- dijo Goku.

Vegeta solo vio con odio a Goku.

-He bueno.. ven Yamcha tengo que decirte algo..-dijo Goku y cargo a Yamcha y se lo llevo.

-Gracias por sacarme de esa boda..- dijo Bulma.

-Yo solo te protegí como siempre lo he hecho..-dijo Vegeta sonrojado.

Siguieron caminando mientras peleaban, pero a ellos les gustaba pelear..

-Bueno ya llegamos..-dijo Bulma.ç

-Si oye... sabes te salve otra vez..- dijo Vegeta con cara picara.

-Jaja ahora con que me quieres chantajear he?- pregunto Bulma curiosa.

-Ja no te chantajeare lo haré bien pero primero.. ven vamos al patio..- dijo Vegeta tomando a Bulma y llevándola al patio.

El patio estaba cubierto por velas y rosas, como era de noche se veía hermoso.

-Esto es para mi?- pregunto Bulma impactada.

-Claro- dijo Vegeta sonrojado.

-Mira se que soy aveces muy frió y es porque nunca he podido tener sueños o metas porque ya tengo todo, y nunca he valorado nada... pero cuando te vi supe que eras diferente y cuando me di cuenta como eras y tu historia me quede impactado, puesto que quiero que veas un mundo perfecto cuando estoy contigo y que todo lo que te lastime lo destruiré porque seré esa salvación que siempre tendrás al estar conmigo, detesto que hables con mas personas porque siento que te perderé no te quiero dejar quiero que seas solo mía, se que suena muy duro pero es verdad quiero que seas mía que me des todo tu dolor y tu amor, tanto como soy tu salvación tu eres ese sueño y metas que nunca tuve se que falta mucho camino pero mientras acepta ser mi novia y aunque no es de matrimonio que sera en un futuro.. porque nunca te dejare.. quiero que tengas este collar para que cada vez que lo veas te acuerdes de mi y que eres mía y que pasare todos mis días junto a ti y entiendo que no soy perfecto.. o bueno si lo soy ja pero bueno me entiendes... siempre te amare así que quieres ser mi novia?- dijo Vegeta dándole un collar y estando sonrojado.

-Vegeta...-dijo Bulma.

Bulma fue y beso muy tierna a Vegeta después de unos minutos..

-Vegeta todavía tengo mucho dolor en mi y sigo estando en una depresión, nunca he tenido algo o alguien que me rescate.. y de repente llegas tu y me enseñaste un sentimiento que siempre había soñado pero nunca lo había sentido.. eres mi salvación me cuesta admitirlo porque había decidido no confiarme de nadie pero para mi tu eres diferente tu puedes ser mi salvación se que todavía nos falta mucho y bastantes cosas por pasar tanto bueno como malas pero se que si estoy contigo estaré bien así que ... acepto quiero siempre estar contigo Vegeta.. dijo Bulma sonrojada.

Vegeta se acerco a Bulma y la beso después de esto se acostaron en el pasto y se quedaron viendo las estrellas...

Ala mañana siguiente ..

-Hijo ya casi se acerca tu graduación deberías invitar a tu novia..- dijo el con cara picara..

-Es cierto la graduación! se me había olvidado bueno faltan 3 días debo ir con Bulma para decirle...-dijo Vegeta.

Mientras tanto en casa de Bulma.

-Eres una porquería de persona me das asco me arruinaste la vida niña tonta, no entiendo porque tenias que ser asi..- dijo la mama de Bulma gritandole.

Bulma salio corriendo a su habitación a llorar.

En eso llega el papa de Bulma...


	11. Chapter 11

_Suicidio_

Bulma estaba destrozada todavía sus compañeros le enviaban mensajes de muerte, eres una basura, Bulma no pensaba lo que hacia y tomo unas pastillas y se las tomo.

-Ya no aguanto mas esta vida, Vegeta sálvame..- mientras decía lo de Vegeta sálvame se durmió.

Bulma despertó y al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta lo de su intento de muerte, salio de su casa y se dirigió al parque.

-Guau Vegeta que buen besador eres- se escucho a lo lejos Bulma salio corriendo a donde se escucho esto.

Bulma quedo impactada al ver la escena de Milk con Vegeta.

Bulma se acerco a estos.

-Guau mira hay viene la basura- dijo Milk con una sonrisa.

-Vegeta que pasa aquí?- pregunto Bulma conteniendo sus lagrimas.

-Pues Vegeta escogió querida!- dijo Milk con voz ganadora.

-Yo me encargare de esto Milk espera tantito- dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa.

-Vegeta como pudiste!- grito Bulma.

-Bah mira mujer lo pensé bien y pues no quiero a una novia que sea tan pesimista y no sea interesante así que mejor voy a estar con Milk- dijo Vegeta feliz.

-Pero lo que me dijiste esa noche...-dijo Bulma llorando.

-Fue una mentira mujer yo no sentiría eso por ti- dijo Vegeta burlándose.

Bulma salio corriendo.

-Ya no aguanto mas ahora si me matare!- dijo Bulma mientras corría.

Bulma vio un puente y se subió al barandal.

-Ya no quiero esta vida tan miserable! porque este mundo tiene que ser tan frió, quisiera encontrar algo que me detenga y eso era Vegeta pero ahora que se que no me quiere ya nada me retiene! Porque las personas en vez de burlarse tratan de ponerse en lo zapatos de otros! quisiera poder cambiar este mundo pero no hay salvación, la gente es muy cruel y fría y hasta mis padres no me entienden adiós mundo eres muy cruel para mi todas las personas que no son malas tienen que sufrir y en este caso me toco ami así que adiós.. no hay salvación ninguna..- decía Bulma llorando.

Bulma salto y de repente...

**Nota: Quiero que se pongan a pensar y díganme.. si todo el mundo estuviera en su contra y no pueden cumplir sus sueños que harían? Espero que les aya gustado y tranquilos que todavía le falta ala historia xD**


	12. Chapter 12

_Te lo prometí.._

Bulma en lo que caía empezó a escuchar gritos... eran de Vegeta!.

-Bulma! Bulma!- era Vegeta gritando.

Bulma cuando callo completamente... abrió los ojos.

-He donde estoy que paso!? morí?- dijo Bulma angustiada y sorprendida.

-Jaja no tranquila-decía Vegeta riéndose.

-Que? tu y Milk...-decía Bulma recordando la escena.

-Yo y esa bruja? pero que dices!- decía Vegeta con cara de asco.

-Pero si tu te estabas besando con ella.. - decía Bulma llorando.

-Celosa?- decía Vegeta con cara picara.

Bulma callo pensando que el lo afirmo.

-Yo nunca te dejaría te lo dije anoche! deja de soñar tonterías o si no me encargo de quitarte esas manías de deprimirte tu sola!- decía enojado.

-Vegeta.. yo...perdón.. es que estaba muy triste porque mis padres otra vez me empezaron a insultar y trate de quitarme la vida...-decía Bulma triste.

Vegeta solo se le quedo viendo con odio.

Vegeta suspira.

-Hmp esos idiotas ya verán! pero contigo estoy mas enojado!- decía Vegeta gritando.

-Qué porque?-decía Bulma tímida.

-Como que porque! ya te lo he dicho cuando tengas problemas dime yo siempre seré tu escudo y no soporto verte así y me duele que no me digas nada y te ibas a quitar la vida sabes como me sentiría si te vas? fácil seria el hombre mas sanguinario de todo el mundo sin ti no tengo nada ya te lo he dicho!- dijo Vegeta enojado.

-Perdón...-dijo Bulma triste.

-Ahora por eso iras al baile conmigo te guste o no!-dijo Vegeta enojado.

-Yo no voy a esas tonterías donde van toda esa gente horrible-dijo Bulma enojada.

-Me la debes!-dijo Vegeta enojado, puso sus brazos en la pared acorralando a Bulma.

-No!-dijo Bulma.

-Ok ahora por eso después del viaje iremos de viaje- dijo Vegeta con cara picara.

-Ja hasta crees- dijo Bulma con una sonrisa.

-No me crees capaz recuerda que consigo lo que quiero y eso tu lo sabes y si vuelves a negarte no quieres saber que te pediré..- dijo Vegeta con cara picara.

-... ok voy al baile- dijo Bulma para evitar lo otro.

Mientras tanto en la salida de la escuela..

-Oye Goku ya que no tengo pareja y tu eres el segundo mas guapo pídeme ser tu pareja!- dijo Milk.

-Mmm vale pero prométeme ser buena- dijo Goku feliz.

-Ja no quien te crees- dijo Milk.

Goku fue y cargo a Milk.

-Que haces tonto suéltame!- decía Milk pateando a Goku pero no logro separarse.

-Golpeas muy fuerte Milk-dijo Goku sorprendido.

-Claro soy muy buena en artes marciales-decía Milk orgullosa de si misma.

-Genial ami también me gustan! eres genial Milk!-decía Goku feliz.

-Jaja lose lose-decía Milk.

-Que tal si vamos a practicar?- dijo Goku.

-Ja bueno pero te advierto que ganare- decía Milk.

Se pasaron toda la tarde luchando Goku quedo fascinado ante ver como realmente es Milk, Milk sintió algo extraño estando con Goku aparte actuaba mas tranquila con el ...

-Oye Milk entonces vamos al baile?- pregunto Goku.

-Claro pero tienes que venir guapo he?-decía Milk sonriendo.

-Vale! pero antes... podemos ir a comer tengo hambre-dijo Goku.

-Hay Goku! bueno vamos!-

MIlk y Goku comieron en un restaurante de cerca pero Goku comía mucho después la dejo en su casa.

Ya casi era el día del baile...


	13. Chapter 13

_Una caja inesperada_

El baile ya era mañana y era sábado, entonces Bulma se despertó muy tarde..

-Creo que saldré a tomar el aire, no aguanto el ambiente de mi casa- decía Bulma viendo el techo.

Cuando Bulma iba saliendo vio un paquete en la entrada decía para Bulma, ella subió para abrirlo.

-Que raro que sera?- decía Bulma intrigada.

Bulma abrió el paquete y era un vestido negro y adentro había una nota ella la leyó:

Bulma

Ponte este vestido para el baile,ya que se que no sabes elegir y si te preguntas porque negro es porque el blanco no te va por que tu piel es muy blanca entonces el negro se te vera mejor. No se te ocurra matarte he, por cierto ahí deje un regalito que me haría ilucion que usaras... jaja te veo mañana...

ATTE: Vegeta. (tu novio)

-Ese Vegeta tan tierno... espera cual es el regalo?- Bulma busco y encontró ropa interior negra...

-Retiro lo dicho es un engendro con ideas atrevidas!- decía Bulma mientras lanzaba el "regalito".

Bulma salio como lo había planeado aunque iba un poco enojada por el atrevimiento de Vegeta.

-Tengo ganas de quitarme todo este enfado y energía... ya se ! ahí hay una cancha de basket jugare un poco como cuando era niña- decía Bulma emocionada.

Bulma empezó a tirar ala canasta y acertaba todo no se dio cuenta que un chico la estaba viendo...

-Veo que aun tienes el toque..- decía con una sonrisa Yamcha.

-Hola Yamcha y creo que si ja- decía Bulma feliz.

-Jugamos un poco como antes?- pregunto Yamcha.

-Claro- dijo Bulma.

Empezaron a jugar y los dos se divertían Bulma recordaba mucho su infancia mientras que Yamcha pensaba cuanto quería a Bulma..

-Me ganaste por una Yamcha- decía Bulma agotada.

-Pero fue pura suerte tu eres muy buena- dijo Yamcha.

-Pero muy buen juego-decía Bulma feliz.

-Igual-dijo Yamcha.

-Ya va a anochecer bueno hasta luego Yamcha mañana nos vemos- decía Bulma mientras corría a su casa porque tenia que pensar como iba a regañar a Vegeta.

-Maldita sea se me olvido invitarla mañana tratare de estar mas tiempo con ella..- decía Yamcha sonrojado.


	14. Chapter 14

_La otra cara.._

Ya era el día de la graduación y Milk no encontraba un vestido que le gustara así que decidió ir ala plaza a buscar uno..

Milk se estaba probando unos cuantos cuando un chico se le acerco..

-Hola soy Roshi Takuma- decia el chico.

-He hola.. soy Milk- dijo Milk

-Oye se que sonara extraño pero.. quieres ir al baile conmigo?- pregunto el chico.

-Emm lo siento ya tengo pareja- dijo Milk sin importarle.

-Ándale por favor nos la pasaremos genial- decía Roshi con una sonrisa.

Milk se acordó que Takuma era una familia rica así que se dijo " mmm pues esta guapo y si voy al baile con el todos me verán mas y con Goku no tanto.."

-Mmmm bueno vale- dijo al fin Milk

-Bueno pero antes vamos a un café de mi familia vale?- dijo Roshi.

-Vale!- dijo Milk

Llegaron al café.

-Guau esta muy bonito- decía Milk observando el lugar.

-Jaja sip oye...-decía Roshi mientras se acercaba a Milk.

Roshi trato de besarla pero Milk no se dejo..

-Entonces sera por las fuerzas..-dijo Roshi con cara malvada.

Roshi se acerco a Milk y la encerró sosteniéndole los brazos a MIlk ella no podía escapar el era mas fuerte..

Se escucho como la puerta se rompió.

-Oye déjala!-grito Goku.

Goku fue y empezó a pegarle a Roshi, Roshi salio corriendo.

-Goku no conocía esa parte de ti..-dijo Milk sorprendida.

-Al principio pensé en dejarte ir pero me di cuenta que necesitas cambiar para bien y yo soy el unico que lo puede hacer asi que no dejare que alguien te lleve!-dijo Goku enojado.

-Yo soy perfecta no tengo que cambiar!-dijo Milk enojada.

-Veras que si..- decida acordándose a Milk sutilmente.

Goku beso a Milk y por alguna razón ella correspondió.

-Ahora ve por tu vestido que pronto sera el baile-decía Goku mientras se iba.

-Q..ue fue eso.. bueno creo que iré por el vestido debo verme hermosa así Goku no dirá que tengo que cambiar-decía Milk decidida.

Pasaron las horas y ya era de noche ya casi iba a empezar el baile...


	15. Chapter 15

_El día de mis sueños_

Llego el día de la graduación, Bulma se arreglo puesto que tenia la misera esperanza de que fuera un día bueno...

-Bueno creo que ya acabe-decía Bulma viéndose en el espejo.

-Vaya pero que tenemos aquí! aunque trates de verte bien siempre seras la basura de la familia-gritaba la mama de Bulma furiosa.

-Disculpe pero vengo a recoger a esta princesa así que con permiso-decía Vegeta tomando a Bulma y saliendo de la casa.

Vegeta venia en limusina.

-Ven sube princesa y quita esa cara que te vez hermosa-decía Vegeta sonrojado.

-Vegeta...- dice Bulma conteniendo sus lagrimas y lo abraza.

-Esa parte me gusta-dice Vegeta con cara picara.

Llegaron al castillo donde era la fiesta, se veía tan bonito el lugar.

Vegeta le abrió la puerta a Bulma.

-Guau Vegeta gracias-decía Bulma sorprendida.

-De nada princesa- decía Vegeta sonrojado no estaba acostumbrado a hablar así pero quería hacerle un día hermoso a Bulma

Entraron y todos los reflectores apuntaron hacia esta pareja...

-Que pena..-decía Bulma agachando la cabeza.

-Lose ...- decía Vegeta.

Un chico se acerco a Bulma.

-H..hola oye quieres bailar?-pregunto muy tímido.

-Lo siento vengo con mi novio-decía Bulma con una sonrisa.

-Ok bueno gracias- dijo el chico y se fue.

-Así que ya lo admites he?- decía Vegeta con una cara picara.

-Ya olvídalo- decía Bulma con una sonrisa.

Vegeta toma a Bulma y la besa.

-Me gusta que le digas a los demás que eres mía- decía Vegeta muy feliz.

-No te acostumbres príncipe- decía sarcásticamente Bulma.

-Con que príncipe he? me gusta...- decía Vegeta mientras se acercaba a Bulma para besarla otra vez.

-Oye..- Bulma se sonrojo ante los besos que el chico le daba.

Milk llego junto a Goku quien no le apartaba la vista Milk se veía muy bonita.

-Bailamos- pregunto Goku sonrojado pero con una gran sonrisa.

-Mmmm ok pero hazlo bien!-decía Milk.

Vegeta también invito a bailar a Bulma era la canción de "when i was your men" de bruno mars.

-Bailas bien- decía Bulma a Vegeta

-Claro y sobretodo por que es contigo- dijo Vegeta.

Pasaron las dos parejas bailando mucho Milk trataba de hacer maldades pero Goku la detenía y le regañaba algo que era raro porque normalmente no se hubiera dejado talvez ella queria cambiar...

-Oye Bulma vamos al balcón para ver las estrellas- decía Vegeta tomando de la mano a Bulma.

Ya en el balcón.

-Oye Vegeta gracias por todo-decía Bulma con cara seria.

-No te preocupes aparte el agradecido soy yo, ahora tengo porque superarme y pensar mas a futuro..-decía Vegeta viendo las estrellas.

Bulma iba a besar a Vegeta cuando apareció Yamcha.

-Bulma bailamos juntos?- pregunto Yamcha.

-Mmm lo siento Yamcha es que le prometí a Vegeta pasarla con el- dijo Bulma viendo a Vegeta.

-Ya déjala esta conmigo!- decía Vegeta irritado.

-Mira te propongo esto Bulma, tu bailas una canción conmigo y después ya no los molesto en el baile va?- pregunto Yamcha con una sonrisa.

-Mmm me parece bien- dijo Bulma sintiéndose mal por Yamcha.

-Mujer!- grito Vegeta viendo a Bulma.

Bulma se acerco y le dijo en susurro a Vegeta.

-Tranquilo aparte me siento mal por el. el me apoyo mucho y le debo mucho- dijo Bulma con un tono triste.

-Bueno..- dijo Vegeta al fin.

-Yei vamos Bulma- dijo Yamcha emocionado.

Yamcha y Bulma empezaron a bailar y se reían mucho, Yamcha estaba muy enamorado de Bulma, la canción acabo y Vegeta se acerco rápidamente.

-Bueno pues ya paso tu tiempo así que con permiso- dijo Vegeta tomando a Bulma.

Vegeta y Bulma se estaban peleando como siempre, aunque ellos se divertían mucho haciendo eso.

-Oye mujer recuerda lo que me debes he?- dijo Vegeta con cara maliosa.

-He?a que te refieres?- pregunto Bulma curiosa.

-Vamos a ir de vacaciones juntos- dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa.

-Guau Vegeta nosotros también vamos!- dijeron Goku y Yamcha.

-He? que hacen aquí?!¿ y no van a ir!- grito Vegeta molesto.

-También vamos y yo llevare a Milk- dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

-Que Milk?!- preguntaron todos sorprendidos.

-Sip pero tranquilos la estoy tratando de cambiar ella puede ser muy buena persona, se lo que te ha hecho Bulma pero tranquila que la cambiare para que tengas una vida mas feliz- dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

-Goku... gracias- dijo Bulma y abrazo a Goku, abrazo que Vegeta no dejo que durara mucho.

-Hmp eso lo veremos mañana ahora déjenme seguir con nuestro baile si?- dijo Vegeta irritado.

Se escucho en el escenario que iban a decir ala reina y al rey...


	16. Chapter 16

_Mi __príncipe_

-Bueno vamos a anunciar al rey y ala reina- decía el director.

-Goku vamos a ganar- decía Milk muy confiada.

-Como digas Milk- dijo Goku con una sonrisa

-Bueno y el rey es... Vegeta! Felicidades pasa al escenario!- dijo el director muy feliz.

-Y su reina es ... Bulma Felicidades!- dijo el director.

-Que?! yo?- Bulma estaba muy confundida.

Milk fue con el director.

-Yo debo ser la reina!?- dijo Milk muy enojada.

-Mira tu ganaste en votos pero como no eres una estudiante ejemplar no cuentas- dijo el director.

-Ahhh !- grito Milk muy furiosa.

-Ven Milk- dijo Goku tomando a Milk.

Goku llevo a Milk al patio.

-Goku regresare tengo que ir por lo que es mio!- decía Milk enojada.

-No porque no necesitas una corona que demuestre que eres hermosa, para mi tu eres el ser mas perfecto aunque no lo desempeñas al 100% por eso yo te hare cambiar y veras que todos verán lo perfecta que eres- dijo Goku muy serio viendo a Milk.

-Goku... no puedo cambiar yo soy así de mala, así me criaron para tratar asi alas personas y no puedo cambiar!- decía Milk llorando.

-Claro que puedes todo lo que necesitas es ami - dijo Goku y le dio un beso.

-Confiare en ti- dijo Milk convencida.

Mientras tanto Vegeta y Bulma...

-Es hora de que los reyes bailen- decía el director.

Vegeta toma a Bulma y empieza a bailar la canción "the scientist".

-Mujer... nunca te alejes- decía Vegeta mientras bailaban.

-No lo haré- dijo Bulma.

Vegeta se paro en seco y beso a Bulma frente a todos, todos pusieron cara de lo impactados que estaban.

Paso el tiempo y ya era la hora de irse Vegeta llevo a casa a Bulma.

-Gracias por todo Vegeta- dijo Bulma y le dio un beso en el cachete.

-De nada pero.. hazlo mejor así..- dijo Vegeta con cara picara mientras le dio un beso tierno en los labios.

Al día siguiente tocaron la puerta de casa de Bulma y vio que Vegeta,Yamcha,Goku y Milk estaban en el coche.

-Bulma ya va monos que vamos tarde!- dijo Vegeta apurado.

-Pero para que!?- pregunto Bulma muy curiosa.

-Te lo dije va monos de vacaciones!- dijo Vegeta enojado.


	17. Chapter 17

_Unas vacaciones memorables_

-Bueno ya voy espera voy por una maleta- dijo Bulma.

Bulma bajo y se subió al coche.

-Vaya hasta que llegas tarda!- decia Milk con una sonrisa.

-Cállate animal!- grito Vegeta.

-Ya Milk tranquila- dijo Goku y luego la beso.

-Ok me callo- dijo Milk.

Paso una hora y todavía no llegaban.

-Oye Vegeta exactamente a donde vamos?- pregunto Bulma.

-Vamos a mi casa que esta en la playa- contesto Vegeta.

-Que?! la playa?- dijo Bulma sorprendida.

-Jaja si porque no traes traje de baño o que?- contesto Vegeta riendo.

-No no traigo, pero bueno no importa...- dijo Bulma.

-Claro que importa! ahorita antes de llegar nos bajamos y vamos por ese traje!- dijo Vegeta enojado.

-Señor ya estamos en el centro comercial- dijo el chofer.

-Ok vamos Bulma- dijo Vegeta mientras bajaban del coche.

Llegaron ala tienda de trajes de baño..

-Bueno llevare este!- dijo Bulma con una sonrisa tomando un traje de baño tipo colegio.

-No! ese no!- grito Vegeta enojado.

-Que porque no?! entonces cual genio?- pregunto Bulma sarcasticamente.

-Mmm este!- dijo Vegeta tomando un bikini negro.

-Jaja hasta crees que me pondré eso en tus sueños!- dijo Bulma indignada.

Vegeta puso cara de pocos amigos y se acerco a Bulma y la acorralo.

-Heeee Ve..vegeta que haces..- dijo Bulma con un poco de miedo.

Vegeta tomo de la cintura y la beso cuando acabo..

-Entonces que lo compras?- dijo Vegeta con cara picara.

Ok tu ganas..- dijo Bulma ella no podía resistirse a los besos que el le daba..

Salieron del centro comercial y ya los esperaba un coche.

Llegaron ala casa en la cual Yamcha no estaba muy feliz de que Vegeta acompañara a Bulma..

-Hasta que llegan- dijo Yamcha con enojo.

-Jaja puedo estar con ella lo que se me de la gana ella es mi novia al fin y acabo- dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa.

-Pronto ya no lo sera..- susurro Yamcha.

-Bueno vamos ala playa- dijo Goku muy animado.

Sii !- gritaron todos.


	18. Chapter 18

_Te amo!_

Todos se fueron a cambiar, los chicos ya habían salido y esperaban alas chicas, las cuales como siempre peleaban.

-Ja yo me veo mejor basura!- decia Milk con una sonrisa.

-Como digas... ándale lávate el cerebro- dijo Bulma muy tranquila.

-Bueno ya vamos!- dijo Milk enojada.

Las chicas salieron y los chicos se quedaron sin palabras a lo que veían, Goku se le quedo viendo a Milk que traía un bikini morado, mientras que Vegeta y Yamcha se comian con los ojos a Bulma que le quedaba bien el negro.

Vegeta vio como Yamcha veia a Bulma y se enojo.

-Oye deja de ver ami mujer de esa manera animal!- grito Vegeta.

-No por mucho..- murmuro Yamcha.

Vegeta no le dio mucho caso y se dirijio a Bulma..

-Guau te queda perfecto- decía Vegeta con una sonrisita.

-Ok- dijo Bulma no quería hacerle la segunda, aunque no podía dejar de contemplar los músculos de Vegeta...

-Jaja te gusta mujer?- dijo entre risas Vegeta mientras vio como Bulma veía su cuerpo.

-Ja ni tienes de que estar orgulloso- dijo Bulma para molestar a Vegeta aunque se estaba riendo.

-Chicos juguemos Volley- dijo Yamcha muy animado.

-Ok pero como haremos los equipos?- pregunto Goku.

-Cada quien tomara un papel que tiene un numero quien le toque 3 sera el arbitro- dijo Yamcha.

Bulma tomo el primer papel que era el 2.

-Me toco 2- dijo Bulma.

-Ok voy yo que quiero ir con Bulma- dijo Vegeta tomando un papel.

-Que!? no cámbialo!- dijo Vegeta al ver que le toco el 1.

-Lo siento son las reglas- dijo Goku.

-No no quiero!- dijo enojado Vegeta.

-Ya tranquilo solo es un juego- dijo Bulma.

-Ok me toca -dijo Goku.

-Vamos Vegeta nosotros ganaremos!- dijo Goku emocionado.

-Que!? voy contigo! lo que faltaba!- dijo Vegeta enojado.

-Voy yo -dijo Milk.

-Genial así no me quemare!- dijo Milk feliz al ver que le toco 3.

-Ok eso significa que voy contigo- dijo feliz Yamcha.

-No lo permito!-dijo Vegeta enojado.

-Ya Vegeta tranquilo solo es un juego!- dijo Bulma.

-Mmm ok.. -dijo Vegeta.

Los chicos empezaron a jugar e iban empatados, Vegeta se sentía muy mal al ver como se reían Bulma y Yamcha...

-Ok ya me harte!- dijo Vegeta enojado y dio un tiro que sin querer le dio a Bulma.

-Bulma! estas bien?!- pregunto angustiado Yamcha al ver que esta estaba en el suelo.

-Si no te preocupes y Vegeta eres un inútil!- dijo Bulma enojada.

-No seas llorona mujer!- contesto Vegeta enojado aunque el solo se lamentaba de lo que había echo pero no lo quería admitir..

Bulma entro enojada ala casa, Vegeta y Yamcha la siguieron pero Vegeta tiro a Yamcha para que Vegeta llegara antes...

Vegeta encontró a Bulma limpiándose una herida de la caída.

-Bulma...- dijo Vegeta temeroso.

-Que?- pregunto Bulma con indiferencia.

-Perdón...fue un accidente no soportaba verte reír con Yamcha... y le pegue fuerte..-dijo Vegeta apenado.

-Te perdono si fue un accidente pero no entiendo porque te enojas Yamcha es una buena persona no te preocupes- dijo Bulma con una sonrisa.

-Ok- dijo Vegeta aunque el pensaba "eso me preocupa mas..."

-Oye... te curo?- pregunto Vegeta con cara picara y acercándose a ella.

Bulma solo se sonrojo.

-Uuu no.. gracias- dijo Bulma sonrojada.

Todos volvieron ala playa y se estuvieron divirtiendo pero ya llegaba la noche...


	19. Chapter 19

_La confecion_

-Oye Vegeta en que habitaciones vamos a estar cada uno?- pregunto Milk con sueño.

-Ahhhh ponte si quieres alado de Goku..- dijo Vegeta que no le importaba donde estuviera esa tipa.

-Y Bulma?- pregunto Yamcha.

-Ja que tal si duerme con su novio he?- dijo Vegeta como retando a Yamcha.

-Ni lo sueñes!-dijo Yamcha enojado.

-Alto! no se peleen yo dormiré en una de las habitaciones vacías y punto!- dijo Bulma enojada.

-Mmm ok pero alado de la mia- dijo Vegeta para ganar.

-Ok, bueno ahorita vengo voy a ver la puesta-dijo Bulma.

-Yo voy!- dijo Vegeta entusiasmado.

-No quiero ir sola por favor- dijo Bulma.

-Ok esta bien pero regresa pronto!- dijo Vegeta resignado puesto que sabia que Bulma debía pasar tiempo sola y darle su espacio.

Bulma sale ala playa y se sienta a ver el anochecer pero no sabia que alguien la seguía..

-Bulma me puedo sentar?- pregunto Yamcha

-Si- dijo Bulma aunque ella estaba un poco irritada porque quería estar sola.

-Oye...- dijo Yamcha un poco temeroso.

-Que pasa?- pregunto Bulma.

-Bulma... me gustas!- dijo Yamcha sonrojado.

-Yamcha...-dijo Bulma débilmente.

Bulma vio a Yamcha.

-Lo siento...-dijo Bulma triste.

-Lose... Vegeta verdad?- dijo Yamcha.

-Si... no sabia que tu..-dijo Bulma viendo el suelo.

-Se que te enamoraste de el porque de rescato de ese infierno y me siento mal de no haber sido yo, porque yo doy la vida por ti Bulma para mi tu eres un ser perfecto, conozco todas las partes de ti y tu historia y por eso... Te amo!- dijo Yamcha sonrojado pero decidido.

-Yamcha losi...-dijo Bulma mientras fue interrumpida.

-Yamcha te entiendo pero yo amo mas a Bulma y sin ella no puedo vivir, para ella yo soy su salvación tanto ella lo es para mi, los dos nos necesitamos.. yo la hare feliz te lo prometo-dijo Vegeta.

-Je sabia que esto sucedería..(suspiro) pero lose te la encargo Vegeta y si le haces algo te juro que te mato y siempre estaré cerca de ella porque aunque ella no me ame de la misma manera, me quiere como un hermano y eso para mi es suficiente- dijo Yamcha con una sonrisa.

-Ja tu me matas pero bueno.. yo nunca le haría nada así que tranquilo- dijo Vegeta sonriendo.

-Chicos..-dijo Bulma mientras lloraba.

-Que pasa porque lloras?- pregunto Yamcha triste.

-Es que me hacen muy feliz los quiero- dijo Bulma mientras los abraza.

-Si pero ami mas- dijo riendo Vegeta.

-Bueno creo que es hora de irnos a dormir-dijo Bulma mientras voz tesaba.

-Si va monos- dijo Vegeta mientras tomaba de la mano a Bulma y la llevo ala casa.

-Supongo que esto es lo mejor..pero nunca voy a amar a otra mujer porque yo siempre amare a Bulma aunque tengamos una relación de hermanos.. siempre te cuidare Bulma..- dijo Yamcha sentado viendo la luna.

Al día siguiente Goku le dijo a Milk que salieran los dos y...


	20. Chapter 20

_Este no es mi mundo.._

-Milk vamos en la noche al parque de diversiones en el muelle vale?- pregunto entusiasmado Goku.

-Mmmm esta bien-dijo Milk ocultando la sonrisa.

Mintras tanto Bulma...

-A donde vas?- pregunto Vegeta al ver que Bulma salia de la casa.

-Unos amigos que antes veía me dijeron que están por aquí y nos vamos a ver- dijo Bulma muy feliz de que la invitaran.

-Mmm supongo que esta bien pero llega temprano- dijo Vegeta comprendiendo que Bulma no tenia muchos amigos y que esta era una buena oportunidad.

-Sip!- dijo feliz Bulma saliendo.

Bulma llego ala plaza donde estaban sus amigos.

-Hola chicos!- dijo muy feliz Bulma.

-Que te paso?!- dijeron todos.

-Que? porque?-pregunto curiosa Bulma.

-Porque te vistes así?- pregunto 18.

-Ah no se se ve bien no?- dijo Bulma feliz.

-Guau enserio has cambiado... que desperdicio..-dijo Krillin.

-Bulma crees que eres feliz verdad?- pregunto Cooler.

-Supongo...-dijo Bulma viendo el suelo.

-Y dime que te hizo cambiar?-pregunto 18.

-Conoci a un chico que dice que me hará cambiar para bien..-dijo Bulma.

-Ja es obvio que te utiliza y se ve que no te haz cortado ni intentado quitarte la vida... hmp se ve que ya no eres de nosotros- dijo enojado Cooler.

-Chicos..- dijo triste Bulma.

-Bulma esto no es así! tu no eres feliz! recuerda todo lo que te ha lastimado! recuerda que no se ha ido! no trates de ocultarlo no eres feliz! date cuenta!- dijo enojado Krillin.

Bulma solo empezó a llorar sabia que lo que decían era verdad...

-Mira toma- dijo 18 dándole un objeto filoso.

-Vamos esto te ayudara..- dijo Cooler.

Bulma lo dudo unos segundos pero luego recordó todo lo que había sufrido y empezó a hacerse marcas en los brazos..

-Eso es!- dijo feliz 18.

-Cierto pero... aun así ya no cuentas con nosotros!- dijo Cooler serio.

-Po.. porque?- dijo Bulma llorando.

-Haz cambiado eres una basura aléjate de nosotros!- dijeron todos mientras se iban.

Bulma solo salio corriendo y se sentó en la arena.

-Todos tienen razón soy una basura- decía Bulma mientras lloraba.

Mientras tanto Vegeta ya se haba preocupado de que Bulma no contestara sus llamadas y fue en su búsqueda..

Vegeta iba recorriendo cada calle hasta que logro encontrar a Bulma la cual estaba viendo al mar.

-Bulma! te encontré que estabas haciendo!-dijo Vegeta enojado pero el solo la vio de la espalda.

Vegeta solo escucho como lloraba Bulma y decidió ponerse enfrente de ella y se dio cuenta que efectivamente ella estaba destrozada.

-Bulma.. que te paso?- pregunto Vegeta

-Nada solo déjame!- dijo Bulma.

Entonces Vegeta se dio cuenta que había sangre en la arena y vio que venia de los brazos isa que tomo a Bulma y vio como tenia los brazos..

-Que haces porque te cortas!-dijo Vegeta enojado.

-Porque soy una basura si! déjame y búscate a alguien mas que encaje bien para ti si?!- dijo Bulma enojada y llorando.

-Bulma por favor dime que paso que te hicieron esos desgraciados- dijo Vegeta tratando de bajarle al tono sabiendo que ella estaba muy mal..

-Nada solo que...ya abrí lo ojos y mi vida es...-Bulma de repente se desmayo.

-Bulma! que tienes responde!- Vegeta gritaba desesperado, cargo a Bulma y se dirijo al hospital..


	21. Chapter 21

_No caerás _

Llegaron al hospital e internaron Bulma.

-Doctor esta bien Bulma?-pregunto angustiado Vegeta.

-Mire Bulma perdió mucha sangre y no había desayunado y eso hizo que tuviera un bajón pero no es nada grave pero tiene que quedarse unos dias para recuperar la sangre que perdió- dijo el Doctor tratando de tranquilizar a Vegeta.

-Ok bueno puedo pasar a verla?-pregunto Vegeta con un nudo en la garganta estaba muy enojado por lo que Bulma había hecho..

-Si pase- dijo al fin el Doctor.

Bulma estaba medio dormida.

-Bulma... que estabas pensando esto es lo que quieres! porque te haces esto!-dijo enojado Vegeta.

-Ya déjame!no me grites ya me harte que todos me griten y me digan basura! ya déjame!-dijo gritando Bulma llorando.

-Como quieres que no me enoje! no me dices que paso! y luego tratas de matarte!-dijo enojado Vegeta.

-Cállate! ya déjame!-dijo Bulma llorando.

-No! no te dejare te lo prometí!-dijo Vegeta.

-Me lo prometiste pero ni te diste cuenta si comí o no, y luego me dejaste ala deriva con esto de los amigos y no me protegiste! no fuiste mi escudo!-dijo Bulma llorando sin pensar lo que decía.

-Bulma...-dijo Vegeta triste sabiendo que lo que decía Bulma realmente era verdad.

Bulma se dio cuenta de lo que dijo..

-No Vegeta no me hagas caso! no es verdad...-dijo Bulma tratando de remediar lo que había dicho.

-No... te preocupes tienes razón..-dijo Vegeta aceptando la culpa.

-No no es cierto Vegeta enserio perdón la culpa es mía y no debería culparte por cosas mías.. perdón-decía Bulma mientras lloraba.

Vegeta decidió calmarse pues sabia que Bulma estaba muy mal.

-Ya no te preocupes princesa y lo que es tuyo es mio así que no digas eso por favor-decía Vegeta mientras de daba un beso en la frente a Bulma.

-Vegeta me sentía muy sola siento que no estoy rodeada y que nunca podre tener amigos como todos-decía Bulma llorando.

Vegeta quedo impactado a lo que dijo Bulma, se sintió inútil pero no lo dejaría ahí.. el iba a ser lo imposible por su Bulma.

-Mujer no estas sola yo estoy aquí y soy tu amigo y siempre contaras conmigo no importa que para mi tu eres mi mundo así que no dudes en decirme lo que te molesta por favor y te prometo que de ahora en adelante cumpliré lo que te dije y seré tu escudo-dijo Vegeta dándole otro beso en la frente.

-Vegeta... gracias...-dijo Bulma mientras beso a Vegeta.

Cuando Bulma se durmió Vegeta decidió que haría pagar a esas personas pues no sabia que le habían hecho a Bulma para que se pusiera de esa manera.


	22. Chapter 22

_Su vida pasada..._

Vegeta volvió al centro comercial donde había muchas personas y no sabia como eran las personas que hirieron a su Bulma..

-Maldita sea como sabre cuales son los desgraciados!-decía Vegeta enojado y perdiendo la paciencia.

Mientras Vegeta seguía caminando escucho a unos chicos y una chica el nombre de Bulma así que se oculto y decidió escuchar lo que decían..

-Jaja me sorprendió ver a Bulma de esa manera- decía 18.

-Jaja lose se veía tan patética!-decía Cooler mientras se reía.

Vegeta contenía las ganas de salir del lugar para golpearlos a muerte..

-Ojala se mate no tiene futuro jaja- decía Krillin mientras se reía.

Vegeta no aguanto mas la ultima frase así que salio furioso de su escondite.

-Como te atreves a decir eso idiota!-decía Vegeta enojado y con cara de pocos amigos.

-He? tu quien eres?- pregunto Cooler.

-Hmp yo soy el novio de Bulma insectos!-dijo Vegeta enojado.

-Ja así que tu eres el que la hizo vestirse de esa manera tan estúpida?-pregunto Krillin.

Vegeta le iba a pegar pero antes quería saber que le dijeron a Bulma así que se contuvo.

-Cállate imbécil! que rayos le dijeron a Bulma!?-pregunto Vegeta controlándose.

-Que acabo se murió? o que bueno esa basura no necesitaba esta vida jaja-decía riéndose 18.

-Cállate zorra! y no se mato! pero que rayos le dijeron!?-grito enojado Vegeta.

-Ja que pena.. y no te hagas el héroe es obvio que no la quieres y la usas ella es tan patética que se cree tu cuento pero nosotros le dijimos que la utilizabas a ver si cambia de opinión.. jaja-decía Cooler riéndose.

-Yo no soy un héroe y no la utilizo! yo si la quiero! pero no voy a decirles algo que no entra por tu patético cerebro!-dijo Vegeta enojado.

-Ja según tu la quieres mucho y así pero no la conoces tu no conoces la vida que tuvo y que sigue teniendo y para ser francos es una porquería su vida así que la verdad le conviene morirse aparte que están patética que no se atreve a quitarse la vida jaja- decía riéndose Krillin.

Vegeta se dio cuenta que efectivamente el no conocía bien la historia de Bulma ...

-Yo la haré cambiar! ella sera feliz!-decía gritando Vegeta.

-Es una escoria Bulma no se porque te interesa tanto-decía Krillin.

Vegeta no se contuvo mas y se lanzo contra Krillin, Cooler al ver esto también entro ala batalla, Vegeta iba venciendo pero estos le están haciendo daño..

Vegeta ya le había ganado a los dos aunque estaba bastante lastimado.. de repente 18 le lanzo un jarrón a Vegeta, Vegeta quedo inconsciente unos segundos puesto que le dio en la cabeza cuando reacciono 18 se había llevado a Cooler y Krillin...

-Maldita sea esa idiota se los llevo!- decía Vegeta enojado.

Vegeta estaba muy herido y sangrando pero decidió volver con Bulma tenia muchas cosas que hablar con ella quería saber como había sido la vida que había tenido y consolarla.. mientras caminaba al lugar solo pensaba en abrazar a Bulma..


	23. Chapter 23

_Mi historia_

Vegeta regreso al hospital donde al llegar trataron de ayudarle con sus heridas pero el se negó puesto que quería ver a a Bulma.

Vegeta entro ala habitación, Bulma estaba dormida..

-Bulma amor ya llegue-dijo Vegeta con delicadeza.

Bulma abrió poco a poco y al ver a Vegeta en ese estado se asusto mucho.

-Vegeta!? que te paso? estas bien?!-decía Bulma muy alterada.

-Tranquila mujer no es para tanto..-decía Vegeta confiado.

-Como que no es para tanto!? estas sangrando!-decía Bulma enojada.

-Mmmm cierto pero no importa quiero que me digas algo..-decía Vegeta serio.

-Antes de que me preguntes dime porque estas así-dijo Bulma.

-Te lo diré cuando me acabes decir toda tu vida-decía Vegeta mirando directamente a los ojos de Bulma..

-Mi historia?! para que quieres saberlo..-decía Bulma confundida.

-Nada mas.. por favor cuéntame-decía Vegeta con cara de nostalgia.

-Mmmm esta bien.. Bueno como sabes mi familia es muy rica así que desde cuando nací mis papas siempre tuvieron una gran perspectiva para mi,ellos querían que yo fuera la hija perfecta para que encajara con sus ideales, cuando tenia 3 años ya me enseñaban modales,piano,ballet y muchas cosas parecidas como dije querían que fuera perfecta.. a los 5 años tuve una amiga de la escuela con la que siempre jugaba pero mis padres hicieron que expulsaran a mi amiga porque no era de nuestra clase y me hacia distraerme de mis "prioridades" ese día llore mucho pues esa chica realmente me hacia pasármela bien empece a sentir odio contra mis padres pero luego me lave la cabeza pensando que lo hacían para mi bien, cuando tenia 7 años me gustaba mucho la profesión de veterinaria puesto que me gustaban mucho los animales le conté amis padres y me regañaron diciendo que esas eran tonterías y que no tuviera ideas tan tontas.. a los 10 decidieron que debía estudiar en casa puesto que decían que me hacia cambiar estar con mas niños con ideas "tontas" como decían mis padres.. cuando tenia 13 años me gustaba mucho el basket y lo practicaba mucho a escondidas puesto que sabia que mis padres no lo aceptarían, cuando al fin un equipo me había invitado a jugar con ellos mis padres lo descubrieron y se enojaron mucho y me regañaron tratando de decirme que esas eran ideas tontas y que las olvidara pero pensé bien las cosas y les dije que no porque esos son mis sueños y quiero probar hacer cosas que me hagan felices y cuando dije eso mi madre puso una sonrisa y dijo: Ja bueno sabia que eras un desperdicio pero no creí que llegaras a esto eres una decepción tienes ideas muy tontas así que ya no luchare porque seas la hija que siempre quise para mi eres un caso perdido pero no importa porque solo te creamos para que nuestro apellido exista y no se pierda nuestra compañía así que ya no te preocupes basura que nunca te siempre te hemos tratado como tal así que no tienes de que sorprenderte.

Eso fue lo que dijo mi madre si así se le puede decir.. aunque tenia razón ellos siempre me han dicho basura poco después decidieron meterme a esta escuela donde les agrado mucho que yo sufriera... y esa es mi historia..-dijo Bulma triste.

Vegeta quedo sorprendido ante lo que dijo Bulma.


	24. Chapter 24

_Estas conmigo.._

Vegeta no lo dudo y abrazo a Bulma lo mas tierno posible,Bulma se dio cuenta que este estaba llorando..

-Vegeta no llores me haces sentir peor..-decía Bulma también llorando.

-Cállate mujer solo déjame abrazarte..-decía Vegeta llorando silenciosamente..

Bulma se separo un poco.

-Vegeta no tienes que preocuparte..-decía Bulma diciéndole a los ojos.

Vegeta la callo con un beso.

-Con mas razones seré tu salvación-decía Vegeta con una sonrisa tierna.

-Vegeta te amo-dijo Bulma sonrojada.

-Y yo a ti mujer- dijo con una sonrisa picara..

Vegeta estaba pensando como vengarse de los padres de Bulma.

Vegeta recibió al ver un texto que le habían enviado eran de sus padres diciendo que harían una fiesta y que invitara a su novia, al leer novia este se sonrojo..

-Que pasa Vegeta porque pusiste esa cara tan graciosa- decía Bulma riéndose.

-Es que mis padres quieren conocerte en una fiesta que harán..-dijo Vegeta viendo el techo.

-Enserio que padre ! aunque me da nervios..-decía Bulma con una sonrisa y una mano en la cabeza.

-Ja tu tranquila recuerda que yo voy a estar contigo-dijo Vegeta guiñándole un ojo.

-Okay-dijo Bulma con una sonrisa.

-Pero tenemos que ir a comprarte ropa porque no quiero que des vergüenza tus gustos son malos-decía Vegeta riéndose mientras se acuerda el tipo de ropa que le gusta usar a Bulma.

-Que grosero eres!-decía Bulma tratando de hacerlo enfadar porque le gustaba sus peleas..

-Es la verdad mujer! bueno apúrate que ya nos tenemos que ir porque la fiesta es mañana!-decía Vegeta impaciente.

-Ok ok ya voy espera!-decía Bulma enojada.

Vegeta llevo a Bulma de compras y le compro un vestido rojo que le encanto como se le veía a Bulma.

-Oye Vegeta ya que me vas a obligar a usar eso me toca elegir tu ropa!-decía Bulma con cara picara.

-Que?! ni lo sueñes tu me vas a vestir de vagabundo-decía Vegeta mientras se reía.

-Ok entonces usare lo que yo quiera-decía Bulma mientras tiro el vestido al suelo y siguió caminando.

Vegeta corrió tomo el vestido y se puso enfrente de Bulma.

-Ok bueno tu ganas! pero ahí de ti que me vistas mal!-decía Vegeta indignado.

-Ok vamos-decía Bulma tomando la mano de Vegeta.

Bulma eligió un traje negro con unos tenis negros y una camisa color blanco con una corbata negra no muy ajustada.

-Ves no esta tan mal-decía Bulma viendo a Vegeta orgullosa de si misma.

-Ojala pudieras escoger ropa buena para ti decía -Vegeta en tono de burla.

Después de eso vieron una película de terror y Bulma no soltaba a Vegeta ni un instante mientras este se reía de ver a su mujer de ese modo.

Después este la dejo en su casa y le dio un beso y se despidieron..


	25. Chapter 25

_Mucho gusto soy Bulma.._

Ya era el día de la fiesta y como siempre Bulma se había quedado dormida hasta que sonó el despertador...

-Que ya son las 5! debo apurarme la fiesta es alas 7!-decía Bulma muy apurada.

Bulma acabo y alguien toco la puerta era el chófer de Vegeta.

-Señorita el señor Vegeta me pidió que viniera con usted porque no podía venir-dijo el chófer.

-Si claro no se preocupe-dijo Bulma.

Llegaron ala casa de Vegeta la cual era como un castillo.

Bulma entro ala casa donde Vegeta volteo y vio a Bulma este se acerco con una sonrisa..

-Hola guapa-dijo Vegeta en el oído de Bulma pues esta estaba volteada.

-He? Vegeta hola..-dijo tímida Bulma.

-Te ves hermosa-dijo Vegeta sonrojado.

-Gracias tu no te ves tan mal..-decía Bulma viendo a Vegeta de arriba abajo con una sonrisa esto hizo que Vegeta se sonrojara.

-Y ya quieres bailar?-dijo Vegeta extendiéndole la mano a Bulma.

-Jaja sip-dijo Bulma alegre.

Vegeta y Bulma estaban bailando cuando alguien les dijo que el Sr y la Sra Ouji los esperaban.

Caminaron hacia ellos y Bulma quedo impactada al ver a sus padres su madre era muy bonita y su padre era como Vegeta en adulto..

-Hola mucho gusto soy Bulma..-dijo tímida.

-Mucho gusto soy la -dijo amablemente la mama de Vegeta.

-Mucho gusto soy el padre de Vegeta-dijo con una sonrisa el .

-Bueno ya que se conocieron podemos irnos..-dijo Vegeta desesperado por la escena.

La mama de Vegeta se acerco a este y le dijo:

-Mas te vale cuidarla se ve que es buena chica aparte de que es hermosa así que no le hagas algo-dijo la madre de Vegeta en susurro.

-Lose lose-dijo Vegeta.

-Eres bienvenida cuando quieras-dijo los dos padres al mismo tiempo.

-Muchas gracias-dijo Bulma muy feliz.

Vegeta tomo a Bulma y la llevo al balcón mientras los dos padres decían:

-No se la merece-decía la madre de Vegeta en tono burlón.

-Lose mas le vale no desperdiciarla-decía el padre de Vegeta riendo.

-No puedo creer que una persona tenga tanta confianza para tolerar a nuestro hijo... pero bueno al final es buena persona-dijo la madre con risas.

En el balcón Bulma se quedo viendo las estrellas...


	26. Chapter 26

Una vida feliz..

Vegeta se acerco a Bulma al balcón donde vio que esta estaba llorando..

-Bulma estas bien que pasa?- pregunto Vegeta preocupado.

-No nada no te preocupes..-dijo Bulma tratando de animar a Vegeta.

-Dime mujer por favor me inquieta saber que te pasa!-dijo Vegeta enojado.

-... Es que me di cuenta de lo genial que es tener una familia..tan ... feliz-dijo Bulma llorando.

-Que feliz? esta familia? claro que no! si fuera por mi yo me hubiera ido hace mucho!-dijo indignado Vegeta.

-Pero que dices! tu familia es perfecta! deberías valorarla!-dijo enojada Bulma.

-Valorarla? jaja ni lo pienses!-dijo Vegeta.

-Eres un tonto!-dijo Bulma muy enojada.

-Porque te molestas tanto mujer!-pregunto enojado Vegeta.

-Porque... porque yo daría todo por tener una familia tan bonita y feliz como la tuya!-dijo Bulma llorando pero ala ves enojada.

-Bulma..-dijo Vegeta viendo las tonterías que este había dicho..

Bulma solo se puso a ver las estrellas..

-Perdón Bulma no vi lo que decía perdóname-dijo Vegeta viendo también las estrellas pero llorando.

Bulma vio como estaba Vegeta.

-Vegeta... no te preocupes.. no es tu culpa.. solo que aveces me gustaría tener una familia así..-dijo Bulma abrazando a Vegeta y llorado en sus hombros..

-Bulma... te prometo que te daré esa felicidad algún día..-dijo Vegeta.

-Gracias...te quiero-dijo Bulma.

-Yo también-dijo Vegeta sonrojado.

Vegeta le extendió la mano a Bulma..

-Quieres bailar mujer?-pregunto Vegeta sonrojado.

Bulma le tomo la mano..

Bailaron un rato cuando..

-Quieres algo de tomar?-pregunto Vegeta.

-Si por favor-dijo Bulma.

-Ok espera aquí-dijo Vegeta.

En lo que Bulma esperaba un chico se le acercaba a esta...


	27. Chapter 27

_Mi eterno rival.._

-Mucho gusto me llamo Raditz-dijo Raditz incandose y extendiéndole la mano a Bulma.

Bulma volteo y se sorprendió de ver al chico..

-Ohh perdón.. mucho gusto no te inques me siento mal si lo haces-dijo Bulma amable y con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo.. también eres muy tierna..-dijo Raditz viéndola a los ojos..

Bulma se sorprendió un poco ante el comentario..

-He pero que dices no digas esas cosas-dijo Bulma riéndose.

-Jaja veo que también te gusta divertirte-dijo Raditz con una risa.

-Supongo..-dijo Bulma viendo al techo con una sonrisa..

-Y me dirías tu nombre?-pregunto Raditz.

-Claro soy Bulma mucho gusto-dijo Bulma con una sonrisa.

-Guau que bonito nombre-dijo Raditz

Eso saco de onda a Bulma no sabia que tramaba este chico Bulma supone que es pura cortezia..

A lo lejos Vegeta vio a Raditz con Bulma y dejo las bebidas y salio corriendo al lugar donde estaban diciendo en su cabeza: Ni lo sueñes Raditz no me quitaras ami ángel!.

-Raditz aléjate de ella es mía!-dijo Vegeta enojado poniéndose entre ellos viendo a Raditz.

-Ooo pero mira quien llego hola Vegeta-dijo Raditz con una sonrisa.

Vegeta volteo a ver a Bulma.

-Va monos!-dijo Vegeta tomando a Bulma de la muñeca y jalándola...

-Oye me estas lastimando!-decía Bulma porque Vegeta apretaba cada vez mas la mano de Bulma porque no quería dejarla ir..

Raditz se acerca y separa la mano de Vegeta de la de Bulma..

-Oye no la trates así la lastimaste! mira hasta sangre tiene!-dijo Raditz enojado..


	28. Chapter 28

_Perdón_

-Ya cállate es mi novia! suéltala!-dijo Vegeta gritando.

Vegeta vio como sangraba Bulma..

-Me largo de aquí!-dijo Vegeta enojado.

-V...vegeta-dijo Bulma con cara de enojo pero realmente estaba triste porque quería pasar tiempo con Vegeta...

-Bulma si quieres te llevo a tu casa ha sido un día muy largo...-dijo Raditz viendo al cielo.

-No te preocupes yo puedo ir -dijo Bulma fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Es enserio no te puedo dejar así... ven vamos-dijo Raditz con una sonrisa.

Raditz tomo la mano de Bulma y la llevo al coche Bulma no estaba muy comoda con la mano de Raditz pero era lo menos que poda hacer el la había ayudado y había sido buena gente con ella.

Llegaron ala casa de Bulma donde cuando entro Raditz por accidente vio como los padres de Bulma le trataban...

Bulma estaba destrozada realmente estaba muy triste.. sobretodo por lo de Vegeta..

-Vegeta... te veías muy enojado pero porque...-dijo Bulma llorando mientras pensaba..(Bulma es muy tonta en eso de los celos xD).

Los padres de Bulma gritaban atraves de la puerta.. era mucho para Bulma.. salio corriendo hacia la puerta de la casa y se dirigió al parque donde podría pensar con claridad...

Cuando llego se sentó justo en el árbol donde Vegeta la había rescatado y donde el empezó el chantaje... Bulma recordaba es mientras veía las estrellas..

Mientras tanto Vegeta...

-Maldita sea deje a Bulma con ese tipo...ahhh-grito Vegeta enojado.

Vegeta seguía caminando..

-Ese chico puede quitármela... aparte la lastime...ami ángel..-dijo Vegeta triste.

Vegeta iba caminando y estaba cerca el lago donde estaba el árbol donde Vegeta tomo a Bulma mientras se desmayaba..hasta que vio..

-Es esa Bulma!? que hace aquí!? que hago.. debería hablarle?-se cuestionaba Vegeta.

Vegeta noto que Bulma estaba llorando as que decidió ir por atrás de ella..

-Deja de llorar mujer-dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa.

-He Vegeta que haces aquí!?-dijo Bulma sorprendida.

-Pues nada mas caminaba.. porque lloras?-pregunto Vegeta.

-No es nada...-dijo Bulma viendo el suelo.

-Así que estas en ese plan he-dijo Vegeta con cara picara.

Vegeta se acerco a Bulma por la espalda y la abrazo.

-Recuerdas que estaría contigo... te quiero mujer-dijo Vegeta mientras la abrazaba.

-Y yo a ti Vegeta-dijo Bulma.

-Perdón por lo de tu herida...-dijo Vegeta viendo el suelo.

-No te preocupes creo que entendí porque te enojaste así que perdón por no verlo..-dijo Bulma viendo el cielo.

Vegeta al escuchar esto se sonrojo.

-Mujer tonta-dijo Vegeta riendo.


	29. Chapter 29

_Dejarte.._

Al día siguiente Bulma estaba haciendo unos informes sobre la empresa puesto que sus padres quieran o no ella va a heredar todo..

-Vaya que cansado es todo esto lo bueno es que puedo usar el laboratorio para hacer los experimentos que creo pueden avanzar ala tecnología-dijo Bulma suspirando.

Aunque no se allá dicho Bulma tenia facilidad para crear cosas y también se le daba bien lo de administrar la empresa..

-Disculpe señorita Bulma un chico quiere entrar lo dejo?-dijo un asistente de Bulma..

-Un chico? que raro... dile que estoy ocupada-dijo Bulma con menor importancia..

De repente se escucho como el empleado decía que Bulma estaba trabajando y ocupada cuando de repente se escucho que se detuviera y alguien abrió la puerta con fuerza..

-Como que no puedo entrar he?-dijo Vegeta un poco agotado puesto que eran muchos guardias..

-He Vegeta pero que... que haces aquí!?-dijo Bulma sorprendida.

-Que tiene de malo eres mi novia y te quiero ver-dijo Vegeta un poco molesto y desviando la mirada..

Bulma solo se sonrojo... puesto que ella también lo quería ver pero no lo decía..

-Bueno dejando eso... no sabia que ocuparas tiempo en la empresa de tus padres..-dijo Vegeta un poco curioso.

-Pues desde niña me enseñaron a manejarla y la verdad se me da bien y la verdad no me molesta manejarla...-dijo Bulma.

-Ami también me hicieron eso... aunque no le dedico tiempo...-dijo Vegeta sin darle importancia.

-Jaja no te imagino de traje y trabajando-dijo Bulma atacada de risa..

-Oye calla mujer! Oye no te podre ver por una semana...-dijo Vegeta.

-He? porque?-dijo Bulma un poco triste.

-Es que me invitaron a un torneo de artes marciales y mi padre me obligo a ir y si voy me va a dar algo que quiero tener..-dijo Vegeta un poco incomodo.

-Guau que padre!... y que le pediste?-pregunto Bulma.

-...ya lo veras..-dijo Vegeta nervioso.

-Mmm esta bien..-dijo Bulma pensando en que era..

-Y antes de irme quería invitarte a una practica puesto que no vas a ver cuando pele allá..-dijo Vegeta.

-Enserio parece divertido vamos!-dijo Bulma feliz.

Llegaron a un tipo estadio donde estaba lleno y Vegeta le dijo a Bulma que tenia un asiento en la primera fila..

-Hola señoras y señores! hoy tenemos una pelea de las mejores por un lado tenemos a Vegeta! y del otro a Majin Bu!-dijo el presentador.

El publico enloquece al ver a Vegeta...

-Guau se ve que Vegeta ya tiene publico...-dijo Bulma.

Empezaron a pelear e iban parejos hasta que Vegeta decidió enseñarle lo fuerte que es a su mujer y empezó a pegar mas fuerte hasta que lo noqueo en un tiempo limite...

-El ganador consecutivo es Vegeta! nos quieres decir unas palabras?-pregunto el referí.

-Esta pelea se la dedico a mi mujer-dijo Vegeta viéndola con cara picara.

Bulma se sonrojo... cuando salieron Bulma le decía lo fuerte que era Vegeta..

-Sabes? solo por ti hago esto y me hago mas fuerte cuando estoy contigo mujer-dijo Vegeta serio.

Bulma abrazo a Vegeta.

-Eres difícil mujer-dijo Vegeta abrazándola,el lo decía porque la mujer nunca lo besaba y el era el único que le robaba los besos pero eso no lo iba a decir..

Llegaron ala casa de Bulma donde se despidieron...


	30. Chapter 30

_Tiempo sin ti.._

Vegeta se había despertado bastante temprano puesto que su vuelo salia muy temprano lo único que deseaba era que acabara todo esto ya para ver a Bulma y tener lo que le pidió a su padre...

-Hijo se te hace tarde ya apúrate!-decía el padre de Vegeta.

-Ya voy!-grito y bajo corriendo hasta el coche que lo llevaría al aeropuerto.

Vegeta llego al aeropuerto y ya eran las 7:00 de la mañana.

-Ja a esta hora esa mujer sigue dormida-dijo Vegeta al recordar lo floja que es Bulma.

Y como era de esperarse Vegeta conocía muy bien a Bulma porque esta estaba dormida...

Fue tiempo del vuelo de Vegeta y se subió al avión este se durmió todo el viaje pero para su suerte este soñó con Bulma, el sueño lo había puesto en los pies de Bulma y se dio cuenta cuanto sufría Bulma aunque era un sueño se sentía muy real cuando despertó ya era hora de bajarse del avión e irse directamente al hotel.

Bulma despertó y se dio cuenta que Vegeta de aseguro ya estaba allá, Bulma estaba ala mitad de sus vacaciones y ya iba a entrar a 3 de secundaria se quedo pensando que iba a hacer en el futuro mas no se le ocurría nada, Bulma checo su correo y se dio cuenta de que una preparatoria estaba interesados en Bulma puesto que ellos le podían enseñar a crear mejores inventos,esta escuela estaba en otro país lo que había sido el sueño de Bulma desde pequeña salirse de su casa y cumplir sus sueños el problema era que ahora tenia otro sueño... Vegeta.

Vegeta llego al hotel donde se iban a quedar todos los de la competencia la verdad es que todos tenían experiencia en este tipo de torneos y Vegeta nunca se había querido ir a este torneo pero como su padre lo soborno...

-Bah como odio estos torneos... voy a ganarles lo mas rápido posible-dijo Vegeta para si mismo..

Mientras tanto Bulma...

-Bulma te habla tu padre!-decía la madre de Bulma.

-Que raro que querrá...-se preguntaba Bulma.

Bulma llego hasta donde estaba su padre.

-Bulma adivina que!-decía el padre de Bulma emocionado algo que a Bulma se le hizo super extraño..

-Que es ?-pregunto curiosa Bulma aunque tenia un mal presentimiento..

-Te comprometí con uno de mis socios! no es genial?-decía alegre el padre de Bulma.

-Que?! no no quiero! me quiero comprometer con una persona que de adeveras me guste no un desconocido!-decía Bulma imaginándose casándose con un extraño..

-No me importa si quieras o no! esta es la primera vez que me vas a ser útil y no lo arruinaras!-decía enojado el padre de Bulma.

-No lo haré!-grito Bulma al borde de la lagrimas esta salio corriendo a si cuarto..

Esta se coloco en la esquina no podía creer lo que hizo su padre, esta quería decirle a Vegeta para que este la consolara pero este no estaba y nunca seles paso por la cabeza pasar su celular... Bulma no podría consolarse con Vegeta esta vez ella estaba sola...

-No quiero no quiero!-lloraba Bulma...

Bulma no podía ir al parque porque sus padres de aseguro le gritarían mas... ella no sabia que hacer esta solo recordaba cada momento con Vegeta y no se imaginaba una vida con un hombre que no fuera el... Bulma recordó que sus "amigos" de habían dicho que si te tomabas la medicina a cantidades extremas estas te dormían y como ya eran las 4 de la madrugada y Bulma no se podía dormir pues tomo medicina en manera exagerada esto no se dio cuenta que era mas de lo normal...

Esta despertó muy tarde puesto que tomo mucha medicina y cuando quería salir de su cuarto porque esta se había decidido a irse de ahí intento abrir la puerta..

-Que rayos! esta cerrada por afuera!malditos idiotas me encerraron aquí!-gritaba enojada Bulma.

Por debajo de la puerta había una nota que decía: Como sabemos que eres capaz de largarte como la basura que eres te dejaremos ahí así no nos molestas mientras vemos lo de tu prometido ATTE: tus hermosos padre :).

-Malditos viejos desgraciados!-grito Bulma desesperada.

**Me ayudarían mucho si dejaran unas reviews y prometo que no sera tan repetidos lo sucesos tengo muchas ideas nuevas para nuestra pareja no muy buenas... suspenso :0**


	31. Chapter 31

_ He incrementado mi fuerza!_

Bulma estaba desesperada porque no podía irse lo peor de todo es que a sus "hermosos padres" se les olvido darle de comer a Bulma por lo cual no ha podido comer en 2 días lo bueno es que ella tiene en su habitación un refri chiquito que tiene botellas de agua...

-Porquería solo me quedan 4!-dijo Bulma enojada.

Bulma pensaba como librarse de lo que iba ocurrir osea... su compromiso! ella trataba de pensar como detenerlo pero no se le ocurría nada..

-Siempre me abstengo de comer pero ahora que realmente no he comido veo el daño que me hacia... me pregunto como estará Vegeta.. -decía Bulma viendo las estrellas desde su ventana.

Mientras tanto Vegeta había ganado todas sus peleas aunque poco a poco se habían echo mas difíciles... su próxima pelea son la preliminares..

-Bah que cansancio malditos insectos!-decía Vegeta enojado para si mismo.

Todas la chicas que estaban en las gradas siempre se le quedaban viendo a Vegeta, este se dio cuenta de esto y cada ves que las ve se dice:

-Ja como si esas cualquiera se creyeran que podría salir con ellas no le llegan ni al dedo al Bulma-decía Vegeta riéndose.

A Vegeta le dijeron que su penúltima pelea iba a ser con un chico llamado Goku.

-Que Goku!?-dijo este muy sorprendido.

A Vegeta le sorprendió pero como ya había luchado con el pensó que no iba a tener gran problema en ganarle...

Los chico entraron ala arena.

-Hola Vegeta como estas espero que demos una muy buena pelea-dijo Goku sonriendo e impaciente por la pelea.

-Ja te voy a ganar se te olvida la paliza que te di la otra vez-dijo Vegeta riéndose.

-No te confíes mucho porque he entrenado mucho y no pienso perder-dijo Goku retando a Vegeta.

-Bueno chicos prepárense...listos... fuera!-dijo el referí.

Los chicos empezaron y Vegeta se dio cuenta lo fuerte que era Goku..

-Vaya si que has mejorado muy bien ya necesitaba una pelea buena-dijo Vegeta riendo y confiado.

-Y falta-dijo Goku mientras le lanza un puñetazo a Vegeta pero este no lo logro esquivar entonces Vegeta se enojo y empezó a golpear mas fuerte.

La lucha se hacia mas grande el publico estaba histérico por la buena pelea que estos tenían, la pelea continuaba y Vegeta estaba tomando el control aunque no muy fácil los dos ya estaban bastante heridos...


	32. Chapter 32

_Derrota_

La pelea seguía y Vegeta poco a poco se iba cansando, aunque Goku estaba muy golpeado, en un golpe rápido Vegeta noqueo a Goku... este parecía que no se iba a levantar y Vegeta se confió mucho y en ese instante Goku le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a Vegeta y varios seguidos... Al final Goku decidió acabarlo y le dio un puñetazo en el estomago dejando inconsciente a Vegeta.

Mientras tanto Bulma...

Esta no se movía puesto que gastaba energía que iba a necesitar en su mochila encontró una barra de cereal que supone que puso Vegeta puesto este siempre le dejaba algo de comer en su mochila...

-En dos días vuelve Vegeta...-se decía Bulma.

Los padres de Bulma le habían dejado una carta la cual decía que ya tenían unos prospectos para su compromiso..., esto hizo que Bulma se sintiera mas fatal lo malo es que ella ya dependía mucho de Vegeta así que las cosas iban peor...

Mientras tanto Vegeta..

-He donde estoy!?-dijo asustado Vegeta estando en una cama..

-Tranquilo solo te noqueaste-le dijo un doctor que estaba checandolo.

Vegeta sintió como si una cubeta llena de agua fría le cayera...el había...perdido... el gran Vegeta invicto vencido...por Goku?!, Vegeta quedo en shock.

-Yo perdí...-dijo Vegeta al aire..

De pronto llego el padre de Vegeta ala habitación...

-Vegeta! estas bien?-pregunto el padre asustado al ver el estado de su hijo.

-Padre...yo ..perdí?...-pregunto Vegeta esperanzado de que le dijera que no...

-Hijo...mejor cuando te recuperes hablamos de eso vale?-le dijo el padre tratando de calmarlo el conocía a Vegeta y sabia como era...

El padre salio rápido de la habitación para que su hijo no le volviera a preguntar...

-Pobre Vegeta...pero se confió el hubiera podido ganarle fácilmente pero su orgullo lo hizo perder...-dijo el padre triste al pensar como se sentía Vegeta..

Mientras tanto Vegeta..

Este solo se sentía cada vez peor y una tonta idea le llego... y si el no era lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a Bulma?...

**Perdón**** si es poco es que el próximo va ser muy largo :p espero que les allá gustado prometo subir mas seguido ;) no se les olvide dejarme sus hermosas reviews :D **


	33. Chapter 33

Sueños y orgullo...

Bulma cada vez se sentía peor.. se preguntaba porque tenia una vida tan misera...los días pasaron y ya había llegado Vegeta hace 2 días y no la había visitado... esta poco a poco iba aceptando que este no iba a venir,estaba preocupada de que algo le hubiera pasado a Vegeta o tal vez... este se enojo con ella...

-Me pregunto como estará Vegeta..-decía Bulma viendo el cielo (era de noche).

Bulma se metió abajo de su cama como lo hacia antes... allí encontró escritos suyos que explicaban que vida tan terrible tenia esta...al verlo solo se acordó de toda su vida y todos lo problemas que tenia,Bulma tomo una pluma y escribió todo lo que le pasaba lo hacia llorando pensando que día podría poner algo bonito...

La chica vio algo que le llamo la atención un escrito que decía:

Hoy mis padres me presionaron mas.. dicen que soy el peor error que tuvieron y que solo me necesitaban para la herencia..todo porque les dije que me gustaba mucho cantar... dijeron que esos sueños eran tonterías y que me olvidara de esas cosas,en la escuela me dijeron todos lo mismo que eran sueños tontos y que los olvidara que era imposible que nunca lo haría... me siento tan sola también me di cuenta que todas la personas ami alrededor solo me ven con interés.. así que nunca he tenido un amigo verdadero...es triste como las personas tratan de romperle los sueños a los demás cuando estos también tienen sueños y como todos los olvidaron quieren destruir los sueños de los que quieren cumplirlos... no me pondré triste! les demostrare que puedo lograr lo que me proponga! QUIERO CUMPLIR MIS SUEÑOS!QUIERO ENSEÑARLES QUE PUEDO CAMBIAR EL MUNDO!

Quiero ser su salvación...

Bulma al leer esto se dio cuenta de algo... si ella quería cumplir sus sueños que era inventar maquinas para mejorar la vida diaria de las personas, y para eso tenia que salirse de su casa y que nadie la ayudaría esta era una pelea que solo ella podía hacer algo que le enseñaría a todos...

-Bien! yo lograre mis sueños!-dijo Bulma llorando de felicidad.

Mientras tanto Vegeta...

Este estaba en el gym de su casa este entrenaba sin parar,tenia tanta rabia que no lograba pensar en otra cosa..

-Con todo esto le daré lo que se merece a Goku-decía Vegeta con odio

-Hijo ya deberías descansar llevas así desde que llegaste-decía su madre preocupada.

-No! debo ganarle a ese sujeto que me humillo,yo soy mucho mas fuerte! soy de sangre pura y el no! soy mil veces mejor que ese insecto!-dijo Vegeta enojado.

-Hijo ya no te enojes tanto solo fue un torneo... y también fue tu culpa por confiarte-dijo la madre un poco molesta.

-Lose...-dijo Vegeta.

-Hijo porque no vas con tu novia-dijo la madre con una cara picara.

-No puedo...-dijo Vegeta recordando a Bulma, el la extrañaba demasiado pero no sabia como decirle que había perdido,su orgullo era muy grande...

-Hijo yo que tu la veía... no vaya a ser que te la quiten al fin y al cabo es una chica muy codiciada aparte de hermosa...-dijo la madre tratando de que su hijo reaccionara.

En ese al momento se imagino a Bulma en los brazos de otro hombre.. Vegeta no lo iba a soportar esa mujer era de el! y de nadie mas!,los celos de Vegeta crecieron y eso que solo era una alucinación...

-Lo pensare.. pero déjame entrenar-dijo Vegeta enojado.

Después de muchos horas Vegeta se tumbo en la cama pensando en Bulma y la reacción de esta al enterarse que el no era tan fuerte como este presumía, todo porque se confió..luego le llego una pregunta ala cabeza.. ¿y si esta estaba deprimida?,¿si se suicidaba?, Vegeta al pensar esto se puso ansioso, tal vez Bulma estaba sufriendo y este no la ayudo...

-No te puedo dejar Bulma mañana te veré aunque mi orgullo se vea afectado...te quiero ver...

En la mañana Vegeta decidió ir trotando en ala casa de Bulma...

Mientras tanto Bulma ya había impreso varias escuelas que le podrían ayudar..

-Muy bien! ya tengo casi todo! voy a cumplir mis sueños!-dijo esta muy animada.

Vegeta toco la puerta y la madre de Bulma abrió..

-Hola joven Vegeta que se le ofrece?-pregunto la madre muy agradable.

-Nadamas venia a ver a Bulma-dijo Vegeta.

-Lo siento pero ahorita no se encuentra en casa-dijo la madre.

-Oh bueno... gracias..-dijo Vegeta mientras se iba.

La madre de Bulma cerro la puerta mientras se decía que nadie podía ver a Bulma..

-Que raro la ventana del balcón esta abierta...tal vez esa vieja me quiso mentir!-dijo Vegeta enojado.

Este trepo por la enredadera que tenia la casa y llego al balcón,donde vio a Bulma en su escritorio muy feliz...

La chica no se dio cuenta puesto que tenia audífonos y escuchaba música,este se acerco poco a poco con un poco de timidez...

Le toco el hombro y la chica se sobresalto...

-Ah! eh? Vegeta que haces aquí?!-dijo Bulma sorprendida.

-Guau te ves muy emocionada he-dijo este con sarcasmo.

-Perdón... oye y porque entraste así?-pregunto Bulma.

-Pues tu madre me quiso mentir..-dijo Vegeta enojado.

-Ahhh ya...-dijo esta un poco triste.

-Paso algo?-pregunto Vegeta.

-Pues... si pero luego hablamos de eso vale?-dijo Bulma.

Vegeta se dio cuenta de que esta no le quería decir así que por ahora ya no la iba a interrogar con eso...

-Oye Vegeta como te fue en el torneo?-pregunto Bulma.


	34. Chapter 34

_Tiempos difíciles..._

-Yo...-Vegeta solo volteo al suelo indeciso si decirle a Bulma lo ocurrido.

Este solo volvió al balcón sin decir una palabra y se quedo parado en su típica pose...

-Vegeta... puedes confiar en mi-dijo Bulma abrazando a este por la espalda y susurrándole..

-Yo... perdí...-dijo Vegeta sin voltear y siguiendo en la misma pose...

Bulma se quedo callada sabiendo que si le decía algo a este le iba a doler mas puesto que sabe lo orgulloso que es...

-Tranquilo se que podrás ganar la próxima... se que te sientes muy mal... así que no te controles conmigo.. quiero conocerte en todas tus facetas...así que por favor no te controles conmigo!-dijo Bulma llorando pensando en el dolor que ha de sentir este.

Vegeta se sorprendió, nunca nadie se había atrevido a conocerlo el tiene un carácter fuerte por eso nadie se le acercaba y nadie lo comprendía totalmente... el siempre se sintió solitario y vació...

-Nadie nunca ha visto mi debilidad mujer...-dijo este sin moverse.

Bulma solo sintió como en sus manos caían las gotas de lagrimas de Vegeta esta solo lo abrazo mas fuerte...

-Saca todo, yo siempre te apoyare por mas fuertes que sean las cosas, así que tranquilo no le diré a nadie de tus facetas-dijo Bulma en una voz tranquilizadora y llorando.

-Mujer no llores cuando no te paso a ti..-dijo Vegeta tratando de hablar con la frialdad de siempre, ala vez este se sentía querido..

-Claro que si... porque tu eres algo invaluable para mi-dijo Bulma.

Siguieron así un largo tiempo...

Vegeta se repuso y se acordó lo que paso de que su madre le mintió y aparte al parecer Bulma estaba encerrada...

-Oye... dime porque estabas encerrada y porque tu madre me engaño?-pregunto Vegeta.

-Pues... no no te preocupes después hablamos de eso-dijo Bulma tratando de sacar su mejor sonrisa puesto que Vegeta estaba muy sensible y no podía decirle lo que habías pasado y lo que esta quería hacer esta...

-Esta bien... pero mas vale que me digas mujer-dijo Vegeta serio.

Vegeta vio detenidamente a Bulma...

-Oye no has comido?-pregunto Vegeta.

-Pues unas cosas que encontré en mi mochila...pero..no importa..-dijo Bulma fingiendo una sonrisa...

-Desde cuando estas así?-pregunto Vegeta.

-Pues hace unos días... no te preocupes..-dijo Bulma.

-Maldita sea mujer! ahora vuelvo!-dijo Vegeta enojado mientras salia...

Bulma estaba muy nerviosa sabia que si le decía a Vegeta todo lo ocurrido este se iba a poner peor .. pero ella quería seguir con su sueño..pero no podía dejar a Vegeta el la había ayudado a seguir,la había amado y la protegía... ella lo amaba con todo su corazón..no quería separarse de este..

Después de un rato Vegeta regreso..

-Mujer toma come-dijo Vegeta entregándole una comida que mando a que hicieran los chefs de su casa.

-Gracias Vegeta, no tenias que molestarte-dijo Bulma feliz.

-Claro que si mujer,quiero verte bien-dijo Vegeta volteando a otro lado para que la mujer no viera su sonrojo.

Después de eso se hizo de noche...

-Oye Bulma... dime que ha pasado porque te encontré encerrada y porque tus padres me mintieron?-pregunto Vegeta angustiado por Bulma.


	35. Chapter 35

_Un compromiso?!_

-Pues... mira antes de decirte me prometes no alterarte por favor?-dijo Bulma alterada pensando que este la dejaría al decirle...

-Tranquila mujer solo dime para ayudarte-dijo Vegeta preocupado por lo que le iba a decir.

-Mis padres me están comprometiendo... y no me quieren dejar salir porque dicen que me voy a escapar... y era lo que tenia pensado hacer...-dijo Bulma.

Vegeta quedo impactado al oír eso...

-Porque te comprometieron? y con quien? lo vas a aceptar?-pregunto Vegeta asustado de que esta le dijera que lo iba a dejar...

Antes de que Bulma contestara Vegeta la abrazo fuerte y le susurro que no lo dejara...

-Vegeta... nunca lo haría-dijo Bulma abrazándolo mas fuerte.

Pasaron unos minutos y hablo Bulma.

-La verdad no se a quien se refieren... pero no te preocupes no lo aceptare... también he estado pensando que no puedo continuar como hasta ahora...quiero cumplir mis sueños-dijo Bulma.

-Eso suena bien mujer yo te apoyare y de lo otro... lo impediré-dijo Vegeta.

-El otro día mi madre dejo una carta que decía que iba a llevarme a una fiesta donde me iban a presentar al según prometido...-dijo Bulma recordando.

-Mmmm se me acaba de ocurrir un plan..-dijo Vegeta con cara maligna..

El plan de Vegeta consistía en que el día de la fiesta este también fuera y cuando conocieran el prometido iban a convencerlo de cancelar el compromiso...

Ya era de noche-

-Vegeta no me gusta que te desveles mucho... mejor ya vete a dormir-dijo Bulma preocupada por Vegeta.

-No me gustaría dejarte pero tengo algo que arreglar para el plan... recuerda que te amo Bulma..-dijo Vegeta dándole un beso a Bulma y saliendo por la ventana.

Al día siguiente la madre de Bulma mando a gente para vestir a Bulma para su encuentro...

Bulma lucia un vestido... se veía hermosa.

La llevaron al lugar de la fiesta una mansión enorme...

Varias personas fueron a recibir ala familia Briefs.

-Hola familia Briefs estamos a sus ordenes los amos los esperan adentro-dijeron todos los mayordomos.

Bulma estaba nerviosa,Vegeta se había asegurado de que invitaran a sus padres para que este pudiera ir para hacer el plan.

Bulma contemplaba la mansión y de repente por atrás la tomaron de un hombro,Bulma volteo y se encontró con una cara familiar.

-Hola Bulma me da gusto verte!-dijo Raditz.

-Hola Raditz perdón por lo de la ultima vez...-dijo Bulma recordando lo aunque había pasado.

De repente los padres de Bulma aparecieron y también los de Raditz.

-Que bien que ya se allan encontrado hijo-dijo la madre de Raditz.

-Bulma te presento a tu comprometido-dijo la madre de Bulma.

-El es!?-pregunto Bulma sorprendida.

-Si Bulma soy yo-dijo con una sonrisa Raditz.

-Hija ve a hablar un poco mas con tu prometido-dijo el padre de Bulma.

Raditz tomo a Bulma y la llevo al patio trasero.

Vegeta los estaba buscando por la mansión aun no había visto al comprometido.

Mientras tanto en el patio...

-Mira Bulma se que se te hará raro pero desde que te conocí me gustaste mucho,se que tienes algo con Vegeta pero eso no impedirá que sientas algo por mi,eres como un ángel caído sabes... se que tienes muchos problemas y se que aun así sigues aquí y que no te has dado por vencida,eres... lo mas sensato que he visto por eso para mi... eres perfecta... se que en tu interior gritas por ayuda, se que gritas por que alguien te abrace todo el día,se que... te quiero amar toda mi vida.-dijo Raditz con una cara sincera.

Bulma no sabia que hacer... el tiene razón... ella siempre pide a gritos eso..pero nunca lo dice...como se habrá dado cuenta el...

A lo lejos Vegeta los vio se enfuercio al ver quien era el prometido y salio corriendo a máxima velocidad como si su vida dependiera de eso...


	36. Chapter 36

_Te quitare cada rastro de el..._

-Bulma..-dijo Raditz pensando que Bulma significaba mucho puesto que esta era el vivo ejemplo de alguien que sigue luchando sin dudar las circunstancias pero tenia miedo de perder la puesto sabe que ella piensa en Vegeta y sabe que este se aproxima...

-No te quiero perder, dame una oportunidad en tu corazón!-dijo Raditz tomando a Bulma desprevenida y la beso,esta se despego rápidamente.

-Pero que haces!?-dijo Bulma tocando sus labios que recién habían sidos tocados por un beso tierno...

Vegeta a lo lejos vio la escena estaba muy enojado cada vez corría mas rápido con cada paso sentía como poco a poco perdía a su amada...

-Bulma yo quiero darte mi apoyo quiero amarte toda la vida, eres única... eres mi ángel caído del cielo, te amo!-dijo Raditz declarando su amor para el ese beso fue como una tranquilidad total como tocar el cielo... aunque se siente un poco triste de que esta se quitara tan rápido, pero el luchara hasta tener su amor.

Vegeta directamente se abalanzo sobre Raditz.

-Ella es mía! mía! no te atrevas a tocarla otra vez! no me la quites!-gritaba Vegeta mientras estos luchaban iban parejos..

-Lo siento Vegeta pero yo amo a Bulma y luchare por ella! robare su corazón que tienes tu!-dijo Raditz gritando como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Bulma no sabia que haces estaba en shock... esta solo tocaba sus labios...

-Paren!-grito Bulma mientras tenia lagrimas.

Los dos voltearon...

-Bulma...-dijo Raditz acercándose a instantáneamente tomo a Bulma y la cargo salio corriendo con ella...

Vegeta la llevo hasta el parque en el mismo lugar donde se hizo el trato...

Bulma no sabia que decir, Vegeta la veía intensamente pero esta esquivaba la mirada..

-Mujer ve me!-dijo Vegeta enojado.

Esta no voltea.. no puede ver sus oscuros,los cuales la hipnotizaban, siempre cae ante esos ojos.

Vegeta ve que esta no lo ira y la tomo y a puso contra el árbol,la acorralo.

-Bulma no te quiero perder!-dijo Vegeta temiendo lo peor..

Esta lo volteo a ver.

-Tienes el rastro de el.. hueles a el,sabes el coraje que me da... pudo tocar mi cielo, pudo sentir la tranquilidad que me das!-dijo Vegeta.

-Vegeta.. yo ...perdón-dijo Bulma llorando.

Vegeta no estaba enojado con ella puesto que esta se separo al instante.

-Te quitare los restos de ese sujeto-dijo Vegeta.

Este la beso cada centímetro de su boca, después la beso apasionadamente...

-Bulma te amo-dijo Vegeta mientras la abrazaba con toda su fuerza.

-Yo también Vegeta no te quiero perder, tengo miedo de lo del compromiso...-dijo Bulma.

-No te preocupes yo lo arreglare-dijo Vegeta abrazándola.

-Oye y si mis padres me vuelven a encerrar?-dijo Bulma un poco angustiada.

-Tengo una idea... mira pasa hoy la noche en una de las habitaciones de mi casa así tus padres no te obligaran a nada-dijo Vegeta.

Los dos llegaron a casa de Vegeta.

-Bulma querida como estas-dijo la madre de Vegeta.

-Bien señora gracias-dijo Bulma.

-Nosotros estamos de su lado luchen por el amor!-decía la madre de Vegeta conmovida.

-Mama!-dijo Vegeta apenado por lo que dijo su madre.

-Bulma hemos preparado una habitación para ti-dijo el padre de Vegeta.

-Muchas gracias -dijo Bulma.

-Anda Vegeta lleva a Bulma a su habitación-dijo su madre con ojos de hazlo o te mato...

-Ya voy!-dijo Vegeta.

Mientras estos subían ala habitación los padres de Vegeta bailaban de alegría puesto que Vegeta logro enamorar a Bulma.

-Duerme bien, mañana arreglamos lo otro..-dijo Vegeta mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

Bulma solo se sonrojo.


	37. Chapter 37

_Corazón__ roto..._

Era de mañana y Vegeta decidió subirle el desayuno a Bulma...

Este entro con mucha cautela y vio que Bulma seguía dormida,se veía tan tranquila,este se acerco con mucho cuidado y le susurro.

-Bulma despierta es un nuevo día-susurro Vegeta.

Esta abrió poco a poco los ojos y vio a Vegeta con la charola con la comida.

-Ohhh Vegeta muchas gracias eres muy tierno-dijo esto sonriendo Bulma.

-Mujer no seas tan expresiva-dijo este en su típica pose de brazos cruzados.

-Oye... que va a pasar ahora?-pregunto Bulma recordando lo del día anterior..

-A decir verdad todavía no encuentro una solución pero tus padres están muy alterados puesto que Raditz les contó lo sucedido...-dijo Vegeta.

A Bulma le soprendio lo que hizo Raditz... porque lo habrá hecho se preguntaba Bulma...

-Porque lo habrá hecho..-dijo Bulma en tono bajo con una cara de decepción.

-Porque el es un bastardo?!-dijo Vegeta enfadado recordando lo que hizo...

-Oye creo que lo mejor sera afrontar amis padres..-dijo Bulma.

-Que!? pero que dices mujer!?-dijo Vegeta muy sorprendido.

-Siento que ya no debo huir de las cosas..-dijo Bulma recordando todo lo sucedido.

Vegeta se sorprendió por lo que dijo Bulma... ella realmente ha madurado...

-Supongo que tienes razón mujer.. pero iré contigo-dijo Vegeta sonriendo.

Los dos llegaron a ala casa de Bulma donde de lejos vieron que el coche de Raditz estaba en la casa...

-Ese gusano esta aquí-dijo Vegeta irritado.

-Tranquilo Vegeta hoy enfrentaremos todo-dijo Bulma guiñándole el ojo a Vegeta.

Bulma toco el timbre de la casa.

-Bulma estas aquí! donde estabas?!-dijo su madre eufórica.

-he...-Bulma no sabia que decir..

-Ella se quedo en mi casa-interrumpió Vegeta.

-Ya veo..-dijo la madre de Bulma.

-Bulma! estas bien?!- pregunto Raditz.

-Raditz? ah si.. estoy bien-dijo Bulma viendo al suelo.

-Madre rechazare este compromiso!-dijo Bulma viendo a sus padres a los ojos.

Esto sorprendió a su madre y también a Raditz...

-Lo siento hija pero no lo puedes romper-dijo el padre de Bulma calmado.

-Porque no?!-dijo alterada Bulma.

-Ja como que porque! tu eres menor de edad! podemos hacer lo que queramos de ti!-dijo la madre de Bulma gritando.

-No lo acepto!-grito Bulma.

-Bulma porque rechazas tanto mi compromiso?-pregunto Raditz.

-Querido no te preocupes por las tonterías que dice mi hija-dijo el padre de Bulma tratando de perdonar a su hija.

-Señores Brief no solamente Bulma se puede comprometer con Raditz?-pregunto Vegeta con un plan.

Bulma se sorprendió un poco con lo que dijo Vegeta...

-A que te refieres joven Vegeta?-pregunto curiosa la madre de Bulma.

-Que yo quiero comprometerme con su hija,pero claro yo a su tiempo le pediré que se case conmigo,mis padres ya lo aprobaron-dijo Vegeta serio.

Todos se sorprendieron a lo que acababa de decir Vegeta sobretodo Bulma.

-Lo siento Vegeta pero yo tendré el compromiso con Bulma.

Los padres no sabían que hacer puesto que Vegeta era un poco mas rico que Raditz pero ellos ya tenían el acuerdo con la familia de Raditz...

-Hmp los dos son propuestas muy buenas y con todo este alboroto creo que no quedara mas que hacerles pruebas a los dos para ver quien es el indicado para comprometerse con mi hija-dijo el padre de Bulma.

-No puedes usarme como premio padre!-grito Bulma indignada.

Vegeta se dio cuenta de la actitud de Bulma y el le guiño el ojo a Bulma, ella sabia que Vegeta tenia un plan así que mejor se quedo callada.

-Los dos están de acuerdo con el trato?-pregunto el padre de Bulma.

-Si-dijo cortante Vegeta.

-Claro señor-dijo Raditz con una sonrisa.

-Bien mañana les daré los detalles de la prueba-dijo el padre de Bulma.

Antes de despedirse Vegeta tomo a Bulma y la llevo al patio trasero...

-Bulma solo es hoy se fuerte pronto saldremos de este problema-dijo Vegeta en su típica pose.

-Esta bien Vegeta-dijo Bulma.

Vegeta la tomo y la beso y se fue sin decir nada..

Raditz vio la escena desde lejos y se prometió que tenia que ganar para podre darle la vida que tanto ha deseado con Bulma y que se de cuenta que el la ama con todo su ser...


	38. Chapter 38

_Mis padres..._

-Bulma estas castigada por irte de la casa!?-dijo furiosa la madre de Bulma cuando todos se fueron.

-Siempre lo estoy cual es la diferencia! No pueden usar mi vida como se les de la gana!-grito Bulma con mucha ira y dolor.

-Somos tus padres y haremos de tu vida lo que se nos de la gana entendiste!?-grito furioso el padre de Bulma y le dio una cachetada.

Bulma se quedo inmóvil tocando su mejilla y con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Son unos idiotas!-grito Bulma mientras corría a su habitación...

Bulma se sentó en su esquina de su habitación como siempre lo hacia cuando le pasaba algo...lloraba y lloraba, se preguntaba porque le habia tocado una vida tan misera...

Mientras tanto la madre de Bulma fue a su habitación y el padre de Bulma salio para preparar lo de la competencia...

-Esa muchacha se lo merece! al fin y al cabo ami me hicieron lo mismo y que bueno que lo hicieron tengo una vida perfecta con todo el dinero que se me antoje-pensaba la madre de Bulma.

**_Flashback:_**

-Padre yo quiero estar con Tarble! lo amo!-grito con todas sus fuerzas la madre de Bulma.

-Tu bien sabes que no puedes estar con una persona de tan poco nivel, el señor Briefs es un hombre distinguido con mucho dinero así que no te puedes oponer!-dijo el padre de la futura (osea la mama de Bulma).

-No quiero me opongo amo a Tarble!-grito la madre de Bulma.

-Es un estorbo entiéndelo!-grito el padre de esta.

El padre la tomo y la encerró en su habitación, paso un día y esta se escapo de la casa y fue corriendo a donde estaba el amor de su vida.

Entro ala casa de Tarble y se dio cuenta que todo estaba tirado esta sintió como se le rompía el corazón...subió la escaleras corriendo abrió la puerta y vio la imagen que la iba a marcar de por vida... su padre con una arma apuntándole a Tarble que estaba en el suelo.

-No!? no lo hagas yo lo amo!-grito la madre de Bulma poniéndose entre la pistola y Tarble.

-Vine a acabar esto de una buena vez con mis propias manos-dijo el padre de la madre de Bulma.

Este la empujo y callo al suelo.

-Bulma te amo-dijo Tarble y un segundo después disparo.

-Noooo!? Tarble?!-decía la madre de Bulma llorando alado del cuerpo de su amado.

_**Fin del Flashback.**_

-Porque estoy recordando esas cosas..-pensaba la madre de Bulma con una lagrima.

La madre de Bulma después de lo que paso con Tarble se caso con el ,y se hizo ala idea de que eso había sido lo mejor.

Se oía mucho ruido afuera puesto que el preparaba todo...

Mientras tanto Bulma...

-Realmente no se que hacer... tengo miedo de que no gane Vegeta...-pensó Bulma viendo al techo.

Mientras tanto Vegeta no podía dormir estaba muy inquieto... también pensaba como seria una vida de casados con Bulma mientras este se sonrojaba.

-Pero que estoy pensando...debo concentrarme y ganarle!-dijo Vegeta decidido.

Vegeta antes siempre quedaba en empate con Raditz por eso estaba nervioso...

Por su lado Raditz estaba entrenando,estaba decidido de ganar para poder tener a lo que para el seria la mejor vida y compañera que podría tener,con ella sus días tendrían mas colores... pero solo el pensar en que se la arrebataran lo enojaba.

-Definitivamente ganare!-se decía Raditz entrenando.

**Perdón**** por no escribir mucho prometo hacer el siguiente cap mucho mas grandes ;) y lo subiré muy pronto :D listos para la competencia por el amor de Bulma? **


	39. Chapter 39

_La muerte de Vegeta..._

Ya era de mañana y Vegeta se levanto temprano y fue a entrenar levemente para no cansarse en la competencia..

Bulma todavía no sabia cual era prueba puesto que esta no había salido del cuarto.

Vegeta y Raditz habían llegado ala casa Briefs los dos se miraban como estudiándose el otro.

-Bienvenidos iré al grano señores ven lo que tengo alado es una capsula dependiendo del resultado de esto mediré quien es el mas fuerte para poder tener la mano de mi hija-explico el .

Bulma estaba encerrada y no podía salir hasta que la competencia acabara...

Vegeta y Raditz miraban asombrados la gigantesca capsula en la que iba a ser la competencia.

Bulma se moría por salir por lo que se las ideo y salto y gracias a eso se lastimo las rodillas pero se moría por ver lo que le esperaba a Vegeta,Bulma corrió y se dio cuenta de que había una gigante capsula en el patio y vio a su padre parado frente a este.

-Bulma pero que estas haciendo aquí!?-dijo enojado el .

-Ya que estoy de por medio por lo menos quiero observar-dijo enojada Bulma.

-Muchacha ingrata... esta bien pero no puedes interrumpirlos!-dijo el padre.

El llevo a Bulma a un cuarto donde se monitoreaban la competencia,Bulma se dio cuenta que era una competencia de dispararle al otro...

-Saca a Vegeta! lo quieres matar!-dijo histérica Bulma.

-Solo veré quien es el mejor y punto! deja de gritarme de esa manera niña mediocre!-grito furioso su padre.

Bulma solo aguanto sus iba a dejar que el la viera llorar.

El padre de Bulma le explico el juego a los concursantes,explico que esta cúpula esta llena de enemigos los cuales estos deben derrotar y quien destruya mas gana,pero ala vez estos pueden matarlos...

Los dos aceptaron el reto cada uno entregaría su vida a Bulma, los dos quieren pasar toda la vida con Bulma donde pueden sacar su verdadero yo...

La competencia empezó cada uno empezó en extremos contrarios, Raditz estaba en una jungla mientras Vegeta estaba en un desierto...

Cuando empezaron los dos participantes tomaron sus armas y fueron en busca de enemigos.

Mientras tanto Raditz...

-Voy a ganar esta competencia lo mas rápido posible realmente quiero ganar aunque ponga en precio mi vida...-decía para si mismo Raditz.

Raditz avanzo entre la jungla al principio pensó que iba a ser cosa fácil puesto no había encontrado nada... se sentó en la orilla de una cascada a tomar agua y para descansar..este no se percato y un tigre le salto y le rasguño la espalda,este tomo su arma que era una espada y se la clavo al tigre aunque era un poco tarde pues este ya lo había lastimado...

Este se limpio la herida con el agua de la cascada...

-Debo cuidarme y estar mas atento para no lastimarme mas.. tengo que estar mas atento no debo perder mas el tiempo y ganarle a Vegeta!-decía determinado Raditz.

Por el otro lado del lugar Bulma estaba muy preocupada por los dos.. obvio mas por Vegeta.

-Señores pónganle mas dificultad ala prueba!-decía el padre de Bulma a los científicos que operaban el lugar.

-Padre no lo hagas!-dijo Bulma desesperada.

-Haré lo que se me de la gana así que cállate! aparte esto lo pone mas interesante..-dijo el padre con una sonrisita.

Mientras tanto Vegeta...

-He luchado ya con bastantes enemigos.. creo poder ganar esto...- decía Vegeta confiado.

De repente aparecieron muchas personas con armas y empezaron apuntarle a Vegeta, este trataba de escapar los mas rápido posible...

-Maldita sea de aseguro ese viejo hizo todo esto- decía Vegeta enojado.

Mientras Bulma estaba asustada de que le pasara algo a Vegeta al ver contra todas esas personas, sentía que se derrumbaba por dentro...

-Debo hallar la forma de poder llegar hasta Vegeta y sacarlo de ahí-decía Bulma en su mente pensando un plan para sacarlo...

Raditz por su lado solo estaba luchando contra 2 hombres con espadas...

-Dios esto es mas fácil de lo que pensaba... ganare lo mas rápido posible!-decía Raditz emocionado.

Mas hombre armados llegaron a donde estaba Vegeta para este era difícil ocultarse ya que estaba en el desierto pero se desacia de ellos poco a poco, por su lado Bulma estaba saliendo de la sala de comando donde estaba su padre, camino por varios pasillos hasta encontrar la entrada de donde estaban los chicos.. esta tomo una pistola y salio directo a donde estaba Vegeta, ella traía un mapa de donde estaban los dos así que no le costo tanto saber donde estaba Vegeta...

-Rayos cada vez son mas!, ya casi se me acaban las fuerzas...-decía Vegeta exhausto...

Pasaron 30 min mas y Bulma al fin llego a donde estaba su mundo...

-Vegeta! estas bien!?-decía Bulma preocupada.

-Bulma!? que haces aquí! es muy peligroso?!-decía Vegeta enojado.

-Lo siento estaba muy preocupada!-decía Bulma.

-Maldita sea! ven vamos atrás de esas rocas!-decía Vegeta tomando de la mano a Bulma llevándola a donde estaban las rocas..

Los soldados se acercaban a donde estaban Bulma y Vegeta...

-Dios son mas de 40!, Bulma pasame el arma que tienes!-decía Vegeta extendiéndole la mano a Bulma, esta le dio el arma.

Vegeta sabia que no iban a salir de esa, así que solo se le ocurrió una opción para salvar a los mas importante de su vida...

-Bulma amor veme a los ojos, te amo con toda mi vida, eres el sueño de mi vida, me diste esperanzas a mas no poder, eres la mujer mas perfecta de este mundo por eso daré mi vida para demostrarte mi amor eterno, recuerda que siempre te protegeré amor!-decía Vegeta tomando a Bulma le dio un beso que transmitía todo su amor, la tomo de las manos y las amarro sin que esta se diera cuenta mientras se besaban...

-Vegeta no lo hagas!-decía Bulma llorando.

Vegeta salio y peleo cuanto mas pudo, puso derrotar a 20 hasta que le dieron un disparo al corazón, este solo volteo a donde estaba Bulma y le dedico una sonrisa y callo al suelo...

**NO ES EL FINAL...**


	40. Chapter 40

_La verdad_

Bulma solo se tiro al suelo a llorar, sentía que todo su mundo se callo, ella corrió hacia el cuerpo de Vegeta lo abrazo mientras ella lloraba como nunca, volteo abajo y vio que en las manos de Vegeta estaba el arma y justamente tenia una bala...

-Amor tu me entregaste tu vida y se que lo hiciste para que yo sea feliz y tenga una vida mas tranquila, pero no puedo ser feliz sin ti!- Bulma tomo el arma y se la puso en el corazón y sin dudarlo mas y disparo...

Bulma vio una luz que poco a poco se veía a lo lejos su padre...

-Bien prueba finalizada!- dijo el padre de Bulma.

-Eh que pasa!? que haces padre?!- pregunto Bulma extrañada.

-Te hice la prueba y lamentablemente tenemos a un ganador.. mira cuando dormías te puse este aparato en el que te puse ese sueño, y al ver que tu morirías si no estabas con Vegeta no me da mas opción que elegirlo a el como tu esposo.. maldita sea!-decía el padre enojado.

En eso se escucho como caía la puerta era Vegeta!

-Bulma!- Vegeta corrió hacia donde estaba Bulma y la abrazo muy fuerte.

Bulma solo empezó a llorar.

-Bulma que te pasa porque estas llorando tan fuerte..-pregunto Vegeta preocupado.

-Esq.. esque pensé que te había perdido para siempre, mi mundo estaba acabado..-decía Bulma llorando.

-Eh pero que dices? tranquila amor yo nunca voy a morir mientras te tenga a ti- dijo Vegeta abrazándola mas fuerte.

-Mira te explico le hice a Bulma caer en un sueño que yo cree para ver sus reacciones y al final cuando en el sueño morías esta se mato.. bah que niña tan mediocre.. pero bueno no me queda de otra... Vegeta tu ganas te puedes quedar con la mano de mi hija- dijo el padre de Bulma enojado.

Vegeta no sabia exactamente de lo que hablaban pero solo con escuchar que Bulma prefería morir por el se le hizo el acto mas hermoso que le pudiera suceder este la volteo a ver y la vio con la cara mas dulce.

-Bulma te amo- dijo Vegeta mientras la abrazaba.

Después de eso Raditz se fue sin decir una palabra...

En la noche Vegeta llevo a Bulma al mirador donde se contemplaba toda la ciudad y había fuegos artificiales..

-Bulma... sabes te amo mucho y prometo protegerte y entenderte por toda mi vida- dijo Vegeta viendo a Bulma bajo los rayos de la luna.

-Vegeta sentí como si me muriera cuando te vi muerto y no sabia que hacer y me di cuenta que si no tengo una vida contigo no sirve para nada que este viva- dijo Bulma mientras veía la ciudad con nostalgia.

Vegeta solo la abrazo y se quedaron viendo el cielo nocturno.

**Perdón por no subir capítulos el próximo capitulo sera el final.**


End file.
